Roman and Emery The Forbidden Love
by Rebecca95
Summary: Story set after 1x07 SHIPPERS - Roman/Emery, Taylor/Drake, Sophia/Lucas, Julia/Eric
1. Chapter 1

_Story is set after the end of episode 7_

Chapter 1.

Emery had just got home, after the most hardest day of her life so far she had saved one of her best friends life, cheated on a very upset Grayson with family problems and kissed Roman a lot of times

A big smile came up onto Emery's face, when she through about Roman and the kisses they shared she ran her hand through the still damp hair an ran up to her bedroom and changed into her pj's and out of the wet clothes she was wearing.

She was just about to go to bed when , she heard a knock at the front door, Emery walked down to the front door an saw Grayson stood outside, Emery looked at her kitchen clock an saw it was after 9 so it had only been half an hour since, she came home and left the hospital, she pulled open the door and closed it behind it

"Grayson what are you doing here its late" Emery asked him as she pulled her dressing gown more around her, Grayson glared at her and looked away

"I had to find out if what I saw was the truth, or if I was that upset after seeing my mother that I started hallucinating" Grayson told her as he stared at her, waiting for her to tell him she didn't cheat on him and hurt him like that

"What did you see" Emery wondered praying he didn't see her and Roman kiss outside the hospital

"I saw you and Roman kissing outside the hospital and you both soaked. But I was wrong I didn't see you did I because you weren't with him, you didn't lie to me about been busy so you could be with him alone" Grayson desperately asked Emery had to look away and by that he knew "It was you. You lied to me and cheated on me with a tattie that's what makes it worse" Grayson glared at Emery who was now now angry

"You don't get to use that name he has a name its Roman" Emery angrily said to Grayson who was now happy with himself that he used the name that all the atrians supporters hated

"Does that make you angry Emery because you know what makes me angry the fact that someone who I thought cared for me used me to make a tattie jealous" Grayson yelled Emery flinched away from him going more towards her front door

"Grayson, I didn't use you I do care for you just not in that way you, wanted me to now if we can't talk like adults and sort this out and be friends I think its best you leave" Emery told Grayson who was now backing away and nodding

"I guess were done then your choosing a tattie over me and our kind" Grayson muttered as he left

"I guess I am" Emery yelled closing the door and saw Grayson leaving and not looking back

Emery shook her head and locked up and went to bed wondering what tomorrow at school would bring


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Emery woke up early the next day knowing it was going to be a good day she could feel it in her bones, she didn't care what anyone said to her today all she cared about was that she has Roman.

Emery went, to her closet and picked out what she wanted to wear she chose a white summer dress, with a black belt and black heels she then put a bit of natural make up on, then put her hair into a high pony an curled the ends once she was done she had a quick breakfast an saw it was time for school.

When she got to school she saw that the atrians bus hadn't come yet, so Emery decided to wait outside till It came wondering if Roman would want to see her or if he would ignore her, Julia had just drove up and walked up to where Emery was waiting they hugged each other an started talking about Lucas till the bus came

"Have you heard anything about Lucas at all" Julia wondered as the atrians shuttle bus turned up

"Yeah, the doctors told me this morning when I ran them to check up on him that he's back to his normal self and should be let out sometime today" Emery muttered to Julia as she watched Roman, Drake an Sophia walked over to where her and Julia was talking

"Did any of you find out how Lucas is" Sophia asked as she stared at Emery an Julia, Emery smiled at Roman who was just staring at her with a look on his face which Emery was hoping was love she looked away from him to Sophia

"The doctors say he's fine he should be out by the end of the day" Emery told her with a soft smile Sophia's face brightened then she cuddled them all

"Thank god"

Emery looked back at Roman who was still only watching her, Drake looked at them and rolled his eyes

"Will you two just kiss already" Drake moaned as he watched them skirt around each other "Its already happened so no need to pretend I didn't" Drake told them as he walked around them dragging along Sophia who looked confused an interested "well see you in class"

As they walked away they heard Sophia ask "When did they kiss" Drake smirked at her

"When they saved the world after the explosion" Drake laugh

Julia looked shocked "You didn't tell me you two kissed" Emery looked away biting her lip, Roman watched her every move

"How about we talk about this later Julia" Emery whispered to her friend who nodded

"We will be don't worry" Julia told her and then started walking into the school leaving the two to talk

Roman walked over to Emery and took her hand Roman, looked around and saw no one around and leaned down an passionately kissed Emery who then put her arms around his, head an moved more closely towards him


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Emery pulled away from Roman, who had a big smile on his face Emery reached up an ran a hand down his neck and over his birth marks as she did this his birth marks lit up.

Emery and Roman's heads shot up when they heard the bell ring, Roman grabbed her hand and lead her inside doing so drawing people's attention to them, Roman squeezed her hand getting nervous, he looked down at her

"Are you okay with this us" Roman asked as he held up, our joined hands Emery smiled up at him and moved closer to him so now, his arm was around her waist an she laid her hair on his shoulder

"I am more then, okay with this and more then happy with us" Emery told him as she kissed his neck.

Roman pulled her more to him as they got to their locks where they got their books, and started walking to there class they sat in the back together so they could be together in there bubble, as they were taking there seats the students who was in the class watched them in shock they felt angry eyes on them and saw Grayson glaring at them from his seat

Roman squeezed her hand and kissed it "Ignore him" he muttered as the teacher started the lesson Emery couldn't take her eyes off Roman who hadn't stopped stroking her hand, since the lesson started Roman looked at her, and smirked and shook his head "Focus"

Emery smiled at him sweetly, an turned around in her seat to listen and started writing down notes on what the lessons about but every so often she would look back at Roman who was still holding, her hand he looked so beautiful trying to focus on his work

Emery looked over to where Drake was sitting he was sitting next to Taylor she had to smile when she saw them sneakily hold hands and then quickly letting go, she would have to tell Roman what she saw. Emery hoped she could help other atrians gain happiness, an enjoy there life on earth.

As they were leaving the lesson for lunch, Emery pulled Roman to an empty classroom so she could talk to him "So guess what I saw when we was in class" Emery told him as she sat on the edge of the table with Roman stood inches away from her stroking her hair and moving a piece that had fell behind her ear

"And what did you see other then me" Roman wondered with a seductive grin as he started kissing her forehead, an tried to distract her

"Drake and Taylor" she told him who now looked interested and just stared at her waiting for her carrying on "They were, holding hands an giving each other loving gazes"

"That's not surprising with how he's been around her lately, saying they had a connection yesterday should have seen this coming" Roman muttered then he leaned in closer to her and give her a sweet kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Emery pulled away from Roman, who tried to pull her back to him wanting to desperately keep her in his arms, Emery giggled knowing full well he just wants to block out that they are at school an just wants to carry on kissing her

She looked up at him who was looking at her with what she hoped was love in his eyes "Roman is there anyway we will be able to be together without anyone looking at us like we have, done something so awful" Emery wondered as tears filled her eyes

"Well to them, we have done something so awful we turned our backs on our kind. But to me, there's nothing wrong your still the beautiful girl who risked her life for a complete stranger." Roman said as he stroked her hair and wiped away the tear that fell down her face "No need for tears my love I'm not leaving you unless you order me away"

"That is never going to happen" Emery lovingly whispered to Roman who couldn't help but pull her back into his arms and hold her to him not wanting to let her go Emery laid her head on his chest and listened two his two hearts beat very fast

"Roman if you can find away out of the sector tonight, come by my house my parents away" She whispered while snuggling more into his chest Roman started running his hands down her back an over her hips

"I'll see if I can sneak away" Roman muttered as he kissed her head he pulled, away and took her hand an lead her away to get something to get something to eat as they were walking in to the cafeteria everyone stopped eating and just watched them as if they were a new freak show, well maybe to them they were

Roman made, Emery look at him instead of everyone else he clicked on the food they wanted and pulled her over to where Julia, was sitting they started to feel guilty when they realised they left her alone all lunch.

As they sat down Julia, glared at them but then a smile came up on to her face "I forgive you guys for leaving me alone so long" then she giggled and hugged Emery, a chair pulled out at the side of Roman they saw that Drake had joined them now at the table

"Thanks a lot for leaving me alone with Teri all lunch" Drake glared at the both of them then turned to try to locate Taylor who he hasn't seen since class


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Drake carried on looking round the room and still couldn't find Taylor and its starting to make him nervous he finally decided to ask the people, who he was sat with if they had seen her

"Hey have any of you seen Taylor" he asked them, who were now looking at him some with amusement and some with wonder

"I think she might have gone to the library, Sophia came earlier and asked for help on a project" Julia told him as she finished her lunch Drake nodded an let out a huge breath Emery smirked at Roman who looked like he wanted to burst out laughing

"Were you worried about her" Emery smirked at Drake while she laid her head on Roman's shoulder

"Well I wouldn't say I was worried I was more wondering" Drake muttered as he looked about trying to ovoid all there eyes

"Drake you were worried, could it have something to do with the connection you have with her" Roman asked with grin while he was finishing eating Drake glared at him but not to angry

"I told you not to tell anyone about that" everyone on the table started laughing except Drake who just glared at them all while standing up "Okay so maybe I like her" he then turned an quickly left the cafeteria going to find Taylor

"Wow Drake and Taylor when did that happen" Julia wondered Emery laughed while Roman shook his head

"Like the first night we were allowed out of the sector apparently from what he told me, they slept together an they have been doing this dance between them. Hopefully they will get over and be together" Roman muttered as they all stood up and started walking towards the next class as they were going towards the class they spotted Grayson and Eric stood by the lockers an it looked like they were having an argument they could hear some of it

"Grayson I'm not getting involved you want to hurt the _Atrian_

that's on you I don't want any part of it" Eric angrily told Grayson who was now even more angry

"On me you were the one who said they don't belong here now your backing off just because you like Julia" Grayson growled

"It has nothing to do with Julia its because I realised they ant bad they are just normal teenagers just from another planet get over it Grayson I get it your upset about Roman and Emery but no need to take it out on the other _Atrians_ who haven't done anything" Eric told him while patting his back and walked away then Grayson looked at us and glared at us

"You all get what's coming" he yelled while Eric looked back and shook his head


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Emery watched Grayson, wondering what he was going to do so he could hurt them she was starting to wonder if he will hurt her as well

"Roman what do you think he's going to do" Julia asked as they opened there lockers and got the books the need for the next class out Roman leaned ageist Emery locker

"I don't know, but I think I need to tell my uncle Castor so we can be safe and well protected" Roman told them as he slid his arm around Emery and lead her towards the next class which was maths

As they got there they saw the class was nearly filled up and the last three seats were near Drake,Taylor and Sophia in the back, which was also near Grayson Emery, Roman and Julia all looked at each other before walking over and taking a seat

"Hey Emery I was wondering if you would like to come to the sector this weekend since humans are allowed in again and have dinner with the family" Roman asked as he grabbed her hand and kissed it, Drake leaned back

"Sure I would love to" Emery told him as she leaned over and kissed him

"I've invited Taylor to so can we join you" Drake really hoped because he didn't want to introduce her to, his father yet

"You know your always welcome" Roman told him as the teacher started the maths lesson


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Emery was walking with Roman, Sophia to were there shuttle bus was parked Drake was leaning against the shuttle with Taylor stood in front of him. Roman chuckled when he saw Taylor whispering in Drake's ear, it must have been something dirty because she, blushed after saying it an Drake smirked down at her and nodded

When they reached the bus, Roman took Emery into his arms and leaned down and pushed his lips onto hers and started kissing her passionately he didn't care who saw him doing it, all he cared about in that moment was kissing Emery

Drake was staring down at Taylor still with the same smirk on his face, Taylor looked up and blushed when she saw him looking at her with still the same sexy grin on his face "I'll see you tonight" Drake sexy whispered into her ear making her shiver and he saw it an started chuckling

"Okay I'll see you then, Ill be the one looking hot" Taylor whispered back trying not to lean up and kiss him even thought she really does want to and she can tell he wants to kiss her too.

He told her they need to keep there relationship on the secret for now until they know, where its going and she went along with it because she is starting to fall in love with him she just hopes he feels the same

They turned around to see Emery and Roman passionately kissing Drake stared in shock while Taylor had a big smile on her face, Sophia was smiling so brightly watching her brother been happy it made her happy, and Julia was so pleased watching her best friend kissing Roman she just looked so happy

Drake saw the driver waving them in wanting to get back to the sector, he walked over to where Roman, Emery were still locking lips he looked around an saw ever student and teacher staring at Roman and Emery he laid his hands on Roman's back making him jump and pull away

"Come on Romeo we need to go. You can see her later when they come to the sector" Drake told him as he waved goodbye to Taylor then boarded the bus and sat down, Roman kissed Emery quickly before walking on to bus and sitting next to Sophia who kept smiling at him, Emery waved as the bus left the school yard

Emery walked towards her car with Taylor an Julie next to her Taylor grabbed her hand

"I was wondering since were going to the same place that maybe I could catch a ride with you if you didn't mind" Taylor wondered as she bit her lip

"yeah I don't mind, come round mine when your all ready and we will set off" Emery told her as her and she climbed into her car with Julia and set off towards her house


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Emery and Julia, had just got to Emery's house and planned to go straight to Emery's bedroom to get Emery's outfit ready for the sector tonight They walked past the kitchen where Michelle & Ray Whitehill Emery's parents were having what looked like a very serious conversion

"Emery dear we need to talk" Michelle Whitehill said as she saw her daughter pass by on the way to the stairs, Emery turned back round and walked towards her parents

"Hey Julia why don't you go up to my room, ill be up once I've talked to my parents" Emery muttered to her friend who nodded and she walked into the kitchen " So what's up" Emery asked as she got two cokes one for her and one for Julia

"People saw you today in the parking lot with a atrian " her father said as he tried to stay calm but inside he was shaking ready to blow Emery rolled her eyes knowing it was all a lie she knew he was very angry he didn't want the merger to happen or carry on

"Yes dad, I was with a atrian I should maybe tell you since nothing is going to break us. He's the son of the man you killed Roman, he's also the boy who was in the shed with me when I was younger I've fallen for him so you should know because nothing is going to break us" Emery told them in a very ferm voice her parents stared at her in shock and horror

"Your with one of them things who shouldn't even be on our planet. And what happened to Grayson" Emery's mother yelled in disgust and wonderment Emery shook her head at her mother

"I can't believe you just said that" Every told her in a very disappointed voice "And Grayson I found out was involved with the redhawks who want to her Roman who I'm in love with I might add" Emery told both her parents hoping they would put there difference with the atrians accident for her mother and father shook there heads and give a very big sign

"Me and your mother are not happy with this but we will always stand by you your our daughter, Be warned Emery nobody is happy about this union" Her father told her as he kissed her forehead and cuddled her while her mother looked very worried but nodded along with her father

"I need to go get ready. Roman asked me to meet his family and celebrate a holiday called Dinaskyu" Emery told her Mother and father who nodded and waved her away she ran up to her bedroom to see Julia looking at her nervously "Well what we waiting for lets pick me up a dress" then her bedroom door opened to Taylor stood there looking very nice, she had on a blue summer dress, with black flats on and her hair in a platt she looked great and, Emery knew Drake would love it

"You ant ready yet" Taylor asked in shock as she looked at Emery, who shook her head while looking in her wardrobe

"My parents found out about me and Roman, and was very upset and started yelling so I haven't had time sorting out my outfit" Emery muttered while bringing out a pink coloured sun dress and picking up, her white flats when she was ready she put on light make up and Taylor straightened out her hair when they were ready they walked down stairs said goodbye to her parents who, still looked nervous they then, dropped Julia at her house who told them

"Have fun girls call me later I want Details" then she walked into her house, Emery, Taylor then set off to the sector where Drake and Roman were waiting on them at the gates


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

When they got to the sector they opened the gates and pointed to a place where they could park the car, once they were parked Drake opened the door for Taylor and cuddled her an kissed her forehead while Roman opened Emery's side, he pulled her into his arms and buried his head into her neck and then pulled away from the hug and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Emery moaned into the kiss and pulled her arms more around his head, Roman could tell she was getting into it and now wasn't the time for them getting passionately not with Drake, Taylor there watching an most of the atrians and humans who have come, and not while his mother Maia was waiting on them.

So he pulled away from her and laid his forehead against hers "I guess you missed me as much as I missed you" Roman wondered as he took her hand and lead her away towards his pod

"You have no idea, I told my parents about us" Emery told him as she kissed his hand Roman stopped them and waved Drake on tell him to carry on, He pulled Emery into spare place of the sector away from praying eyes

"Really. How did they take it" Roman wondered as he squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead an held her to him as she replayed her argument with her parents to him "Well at least they are letting us be together and not keeping us apart" Roman muttered while stroking her hair away from her face

Emery bit, her lip as she looked up at Roman who was temped to bit her lip instead of letting her bit it she moved closer to him "Do you want to know what else I told them"

"What else did you tell them" Roman moaned when Emery started kissing up his birth mark she pulled away and looked up at him

"I told them I was in love with you, so they best start getting use to you because nothing can break us" Emery whispered while lieing her head on his chest and listening to his two hearts while also staring at him wondering how, he will take it Roman looked shocked then very very happy, He looked down at her with such a loving stare

"You love me" Roman asked shakily she nodded and kissed his chest "Oh Emery. I love you so much to" Roman told her with so much love as he kissed her forehead and then lead her towards his pod

Drake was stood in front of Roman's pod with Taylor who had her arms around, his neck Drake looked around and when he saw no one he leaned down and put a quick sweet kiss on her lips

"What was that for" Taylor asked as she ran her hands down, his body Drake smirked at her, while kissing her forehead when he saw no one around

"That was me telling you I do care about you loads" Drake told her as he re kissed her again the moment was ruined when Roman and Emery walked around to where they were stood

they all looked at each other an Roman opened his pod door and they all walked in


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Roman held Emery's hand as he lead her inside Drake was doing the same with Taylor as they got into the main area they saw Sophia setting up the table, it looked beautiful Roman looked at the humans in the room

"Okay so this holiday is a mixture between a your Christmas and turkey day" Roman told them as he took some food of Sophia and sat it down on the table "So this holiday is mostly about been with family and friends. I'm here with my family and my friends"

"And your new girlfriend" Sophia giggled as she walked back into the room holding two flower necklaces passing, one to Emery and one Taylor Roman, Drake were still putting down food when a woman who looked just like Roman only a female version, she looked at Emery, Taylor and glared at them very angrily

"Well I heard we were having human guests" Maia said as she put the chicken onto the table "Well what are we waiting for lets eat" Maia said as she sat down at the head of the table

Roman, pulled out Emery's chair while his mother was watching him and her, then he came and sat next to her holding her hand an Sophie sat at the other side of Emery, Drake sat at the other side of the table in front of Roman and Taylor sat at the side of him holding his hand, Maia shook her head in disguised when she saw Roman hold Emery's hand protectively

"So are you going to introduce me to the human girls who have joined us on our special holiday" Maia pointed to Emery, Taylor as she plated out everyone's food, and passed them to everyone

"Mom I'd like you meet Emery Whitehill" Roman told his mother

who recognised the name Whitehill and wondered if Ray Whitehill was her father she stared at Emery and saw the look of love on her face when she looked at her son and how Sophia looks at her with so much sisterly love

Maia looked at Drake who was looking at the other girl with the same look, Roman was giving Emery.

Maia was waiting on Drake to introduce her to his lady friend, Drake saw her looking at him an he smirked and put his arm around her "Maia I'd like you to meet a very special friend of mine this is Taylor" Drake told her as he kissed her check "Please accept her she's a really nice girl and so is Emery" Drake whispered pleading, Maia looked at Roman who was also looking at her pleading she nodded muttering

"Ill try" Once everyone had a plate Roman grabbed his mother's hand who grabbed Drake's everyone else at the table noticed and grabbed the next hand next to them, Maia looked around the table with a little sad sign when she looked at Nox's empty chair

Roman started the pray "I am thankful for been with family and having my beautiful girlfriend with me on this holiday and learning of my life" next went Emery

"I am thank for all the time I have spent with Roman and thankful for been invited into your home" Emery told them all while looking at Maia who nodded, Sophia when next

"I am thankful for my family and friends" Sophia told them with a very happy smile, it made Maia smile to see her daughter happy next went Taylor

"I'm happy for the friends I've made and my family and thankful for been invited thank you" Taylor told them while leaning her head on Drake's shoulder he kissed it before saying what he's thankful for

"I'm thankful for the friends, family I have old and new and I am also thankful for the food thanks Maia" Drake grinned while hugging Taylor to him Maia went next

"I'm thankful for my hansom son, my very beautiful daughter how I wish you father Nox could have been here to see you" Maia said giving a pointed look at Emery who caught it while no one else did "And all the new friends who are here today. Well lets eat"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Once the food was all eaten all the teenager's were sitting around the table talking and laughing Drake and Roman were mostly watching, the girls talk it made Roman smile watching Emery and Sophia talk like they were family

Roman leaned down and kissed Emery's cheek and stood, up an went to go get them a drink Maia was cleaning the dishes when he went into the fridge and brought out five cans of coke Maia looked at Roman

"So It sounds like its a laugh out there" Maia asked as she started putting the plates away Roman smiled at her and laughed

"You think that's a laugh you should see us a high school when, our friends Julia and Lucas are with us now that's a laugh I never knew humans were so fascinating"Roman laughed as his mother looked not to pleased but not fully angry either he picked up the cans and when and put them on the table before sitting back down next to Emery.

Maia watched him very closely knowing she would never be able to break them now but that didn't help the hurt she feels, knowing it was her father who killed Nox and Roman didn't look bothered at all

Roman leaned in closely to Emery cutting of her talking while she was talking to Sophia about cloths they need to shop for, but when Roman's lips were pushed onto hers all she could think about

Emery put her arms, around Romans head and pulled him more towards her while kissing him a lot more passionately she opened up her mouth and Roman's tong slipped inside his taste was so delicious, Sophia laughed and started coughing they pulled away and looked lovingly at each other

"I get it you guys love each other but do I have to see it" Sophia gagged while laughing her fake gagging made Drake and Taylor laugh who was cuddling a couple of seconds ago

"It's not as if you don't want to do that with Lucas I've seen how you look at him" Taylor muttered while taking a drink and then looking at Sophia who was now blushing Roman was looking at them becoming the protective brother

"Lucas really Sophia I don't like this are you sure he's good enough for you" Roman said, while leaning away from Emery to look more closely at Sophia

"Roman, you know Lucas you should be lucky is Lucas who she likes and not some low life idiot" Emery told Roman while kissing his neck

"Yes I guess your right. If anyone she had to be with I would choose Lucas" Roman said while lieing his head on her shoulder

Sophia looked at Emery, and put her hands together

"Thank you Emery" Sophia one arm hugged her

Emery stood up and when into kitchen where Maia was stood sorting out some of the things in the kitchen, Maia looked up an stared at her

"Do you need any help" Emery wondered pulling her dress down, Maia just stared at her

"I don't need anything from you. Go back to your friends and my son" Maia told her as she tried busying herself Emery nodded and started to walk away when Maia next sentence stopped "I can never forgive you and your family"

"excuse me" Emery whispered turning round, and staring at her who was now looking at her angry

"Your father took my husband away from me. Your father took my children's father away from them and I can never forgive you and him" Maia yelled then Roman and everyone was stood at the door watching Roman came over and put his arms around Every

"Mom you can't blame Emery for her father" Roman told his mother hoping she would understand

"I can and I will, I don't want you seeing her" Maia told them while pointing and yelling Romans face turned angry, and he stood in front of her to protect her

"I am staying with Emery, and you can't break us up I love her and its rather you accept her or you lose me" Roman told her as he held onto Emery while kissing her head

"No Roman" Maia whispered as she put her hand over her mouth, Roman looked at her

"Yes mother. I'm I love with her and I will always choose her" Roman whispered as he lead her out of the room while his mother watched them go, before she whispered

"I will accept her but please don't leave me" Maia whispered while Sophia cuddled her Roman looked back and nodded


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Roman took Emery's hand and lead her towards the front door, of his pod Taylor and Drake stayed inside and carried on talking to Sophia Roman looked back at them

"I'm going, to take Emery to the garden" Roman then pulled out the door and closed the door at the back of them they walked up to where the Cypher plant was located

"It looks like its going to rain" Emery said as she looked up at the sky Roman came over and stood at the back of her and put his arms around her he kissed her neck

"Looks like it" He whispered into her ear, while looking up Emery turned around an looked at him and put her arms around his head and pulled him towards her his arms slipped around Emery's waist making her smile.

Roman leaned down and kissed her very deeply, Emery opened her mouth and Roman slipped in a bit of tong when the rain started to fall, Roman pulled away quickly and dragged her over to wall

Then Emery saw it all the different colours in the sky it looked beautiful she turned to look at Roman, and she, noticed he was glowing all of his birth marks were all lit up, Emery leaned over and started to kiss his birth mark what she didn't know was how hot and bothered it makes him, feel.

He pulled her to him and on to his lap he then stood up, and spun her around while the rain was still falling and Roman kept kissing Emery, she moaned into his mouth an pulled away.

to pull her dress over her head Roman, had sat her back down an watched her while pulling his top of at the same time, Emery moaned when she saw his birthmark glowing blue and the marks on his face was glowing to, Roman looked at Emery who was now only in a white bra and panties and that made his problem even worse.

Roman moved closer to Emery and started kissing her passionately while the rest of there clothes quickly disappeared Roman lied her down on the clothes on the wet floor, while the rain was still falling and the Cypher plants were still releasing there spores and Roman was sill glowing making the night even better for Emery

She was so happy her first time making love was with Roman, an that's what happened they made love all night and once finished they held each other while staring at the sky while telling each other

"I love You Roman" Emery whispered while lieing her head on his chest, and cuddling more to him

"I love you to Emery" Roman whispered back before they fell asleep


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Emery rolled over and cuddled into, Roman's bare chest she kissed where one of his hearts are Roman moaned and pulled her closer to him, Emery sat up and stared down at Roman who was now staring at her with so much love in his eyes she leaned down and give him a quick kiss

Roman sat up and pulled up his boxers and watched Emery as she pulled on her bra and panties he was disappointed to see, the beautiful sight was covered away from him

Emery laughed when she saw where he was looking, she stood up when she looked at the clock on her phone and pulled Roman up with her when she saw the time "Roman its nearly curfew" Emery told him as she carried on getting ready, her clothes were a little wet but not much, Roman had just finished getting ready.

He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the door so he could lead her to where her car was, as they got to the car they saw the other humans getting lead out of the sector Roman quickly leaned in and kissed her when no one was looking.

He didn't care mostly but just to be on the safe side from the trags but what he didn't know was that Gloria had seen them and that she was smirking and thinking of ways to make it work for her plan and then she saw,

Taylor and drake who was leaning against the wall near the car, they looked cosy and so much in love, Gloria smiled when she realised her plan would totally work now they had two couples who could make the Atrians and Human interaction even better

Roman opened Emery's door for her before she got into the car Roman cuddled her and kissed her forehead, "I'll come round and see you tomorrow when were allowed out of the sector" Roman muttered into her ear, she smiled at him cheekily and nodded as she climbed into her car and started up the engine.

Drake had opened up the passenger door to Emery's car she leaned up and kissed Drake's cheek, "Thanks for inviting me I had a great time. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow" Taylor wondered as she stroked Drake's cheek

Drake nodded and quickly cuddled Taylor, before she climbed into the car both lads were stood next to each other as they watched their women leave

Drake turned to Roman with a devious smile "Where did you and Emery disappear to"

"We went to where me and my father grew the Cypher plants I knew it was going to rain, so I wanted her to see how beautiful it is" Roman told her as they started walking towards Roman's pod Drake smirked at him

"Don't play off that nothing more happened I can tell something did, I looks like you ate a canary" Drake laughed when Roman looked away "I knew it. Did you and Emery do it"

"yes but don't tell no one" Roman told him with a very stern voice while checking to make sure no trags were around "I mean it"

"I swear man I wont tell no one. Its good ant it, different from Atrians I through so anyway" Drake muttered as he told him about his time with Taylor

"Yeah it was great I'm seeing her again tomorrow" Roman told him with a huge smile as they walked into Roman's pod him and Drake man hugged

"Good on you am very happy for you man" Drake muttered as he patted Roman on his back as they sat down next to Sophia and Maia and started talking


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Emery had just dropped, Taylor of at her house Emery was really happy not just because she had her first time with Roman but because she is pretty sure she made a friend in Taylor.

When she pulled up at her house she saw a car outside that wasn't one of her parents she looked at it a little confused, as she opened her front door she walked in to see Gloria stood in her kitchen she smiled at her her parents looked at her a little concerned

"Dear Gloria pooped by to see you do you want us to stay or do you want to speak alone" Ray asked as her mother left the room giving them all some time Emery grabbed her fathers hand

"Stay" Emery whispered Ray nodded and leaned against the counter, Gloria looked at Emery and smiled again making her feel a bit creped out

"Emery I saw something today that I really think would help the human and atrian program be a success" Gloria told her with a huge smile Emery really hoped she didn't see her and Roman

"Oh and what's that and what has it to do with me" Emery wondered as she got a drink of water

"I saw you and Roman kissing" Gloria told Emery who was now staring at her in shock wishing she had asked her father to leave them alone, her father Ray was looking at his daughter in shock

"What does Roman and me have anything to do with the programme" Emery wondered as she looked away from disapproving looks of her parents yes she said parents her mother had come back in now and was giving her disapproving looks

"Because Emery, if you and Roman come out about been together more people will want this to work and they will see it as a accomplishment. The daughter of the man who killed her lovers father it will be a great thing" Gloria told them as she picked up her coat and bag "Think about it. If you come out in a few months you and Roman could be the it couple of the world and have no problems tell me at school your decision" then she was gone and leaving Emery and her parents with a decision to make

"So Emery you and him are really together" Michelle wondered as she looked at her daughter hoping she would, say she wasn't

"Yes we are we went to another level tonight. I love him, maybe Gloria is right if we come out we could be together without having any problems I need to talk to Roman tomorrow. Oh he's coming by tomorrow to meet you guys hope that's okay" Emery, asked them

"Its fine" Ray said as he hugged Emery, and walked up to his bedroom with his wife and went to bed


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

it was the next day and emery was stood in front of her full length mirror, putting her last bit of make-up on before going down for breakfast, she took in a deep breath knowing Roman would be turning up soon.

She wondered if she looked alight she had chosen dark blue jeans and a pink top with black flats, and chosen to leave her hair down she give one last look at herself and left to go have breakfast

Emery's mum Michele was stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast and drinking coffee, Emery watched her mum flipping the pancakes when there was a knock at the front, door she took in a huge breath an went for the door

Michele stood there continuing flipping but now smirking knowing that's, how she was with Emery's father when they first got together, she was so happy for her daughter a little scared, of the Arian but if Emery says he's good then she will accept him

Just as Michele started plating up 4 plates full of pancakes Emery, and a young man walked into the kitchen Michele stared at him watching out of the corner of her eye he looked like a good one, he watched Emery protectively and that made her smile so she, took a smile and welcomed him

"Welcome to our home I'm Michele I hope your hungry" Michele told him with a kind smile as she passed him and Emery a plat, Roman nodded and took the plat and took a seat next to Emery

"Thank you for having me, An welcoming me to your home. I'm Roman" He said back while holding out a hand Michele shook her head and held out her arms

"None of that her if your with our Emery your family" Michele told him as she pulled him into a hug knowing from the looks he gives Emery he will be staying for good "Emery dear go call your father he should be out back" Michele said as she filled up her cup while Emery when to get her dad "Roman would you like a cup"

"No thank you I can't have caffeine" Roman told her as he finished of his first pancake "These are really good" Roman muttered eating more Michele laughed and nodded

"Family secret" Michele whispered as Ray and Emery came back in, "Yours is there dear and your fresh cup of coffee is there two" Ray nodded and kissed her forehead

"Thank you love" And then he started eating hoping, to get back out to the yard to avoid arguing with the young lad he saw out of his eye that, Roman didn't looked brothered at all and just looked so happy

he would keep looking at Emery and when he would get caught he would only laugh making Emery laugh, they looked so happy and that made Ray happy knowing his daughter was happy Ray was happy Emery was finally having a life after so many, years in hospital he didn't even care if it was with an atrian by the looks he's good for her

"So what you two planning to do today" Michele asked as she started washing plates

"Well I need to talk to Roman about yesterday but then I have no idea" Emery told her as she lied her head on Romans shoulder, Roman looked down at her

"What about yesterday did something happen" Roman wondered as he pulled her up to him so he could look at her Michele an Ray smiled knowing he's great for her

"Gloria stopped by" Emery whispered hoping he wouldn't get mad


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Roman stood up and looked at her dead in the eyes "Why did Gloria stop by and what did she want" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair

"She said she saw us. Inside the sector and she said we could help with the human and atrian programme" Emery told Roman who now didn't look to pleased

"She must be joking there is no way I am putting you in danger by helping her, it would make you a target for the read hawks and trags no way are we doing that" Roman told her before he cuddled her "just the through of you been in danger makes my heart hurt, Emery I cant live without you" then he kissed her forehead

Emery looked up at him and kissed his lips really quickly knowing her parents were watching "Roman I told her we would think about it and to be honest I think we should do it"

Roman stared at her in astonishment "Emery why would you want to I know your a danger magnet but this is insane"

"Its not Roman. Think about it a world where humans, an atrians can live together in peace without problems. If they see us and maybe Drake and Taylor they will start believing that there is hope, I want that world" Emery told him as she held on to him and lied her head on his chest

"I want that world to Emery, but not if it means putting you in danger" Roman muttered hoping she would understand which she did but she wants to do it

"You have a thing about protecting people you know" Emery giggled as she looked up he started laughing and nodding

"Only with the people who I love" Roman whispered while kissing her head "Emery if this is what you want to do we will do it" Then he pulled away and looked around at her parents who were smiling at them Roman looked away a bit embarrassed

"No need to do that Roman, its nice to see Emery happy its about time" Michele told him as she kissed Emery's head and Rays before saying goodbye and going shopping Ray shook his head and muttered something about gardening and was gone

"I don't think you dad likes me" Roman wondered as he kissed Emery again only deeper this time, Emery through her arms around his head and carried on the kiss before pulling away to stare at him

"He does, I think he just feels awkward after the thing with your dad" Emery told him as she kissed his neck which had started glowing she giggled and kept kissing it knowing it makes him so hot and bothered

"Emery if you carry on doing that you know we wont be going anywhere except up to your bedroom, and I would like to make a good impression on your parents and I'm sure you parents wouldn't be to pleased on me doing there daughter in there house" Roman muttered into her ear as he licked it and laughed when Emery blushed and moaned


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Roman stood up and held out, his hand to Emery who blushed when she took it really wanting to take him up to her room and show him how much she loves him, Emery shook her head knowing that wouldn't happen as her father is outside, Roman smirked knowing what she's thinking about

"Dad Roman, I are going to go out for a bit" Emery told her dad as she shouted through the back door

"Okay Emery call if you ant going to be back for dinner" Ray shouted back as he carried on planting plants

Emery, Roman were in her car and were on the way to Taylor's as Roman had told her Drake had gone over to her house, to meet her father once they were in front of Taylor's house they saw Taylor who was crying while Drake was pointing and yelling at Taylor's father who didn't look to happy, they got out of the car Roman went for Drake while Emery went for Taylor

"Drake leave him he's not worth it" Taylor pleaded as Emery hugged her when she looked at her Emery could see Taylor had a very red cheek the size of a hand print

"You had no right to hit her" Drake yelled very temped to punch, Taylor's father who now looked even more annoyed since Roman came

"I have every right, She is my daughter and if I feel like she needs a hit for the stunts she is playing then she will get one, she should be so lucky that she only got a slap, she needs more for interacting with the likes of you lot" Taylor's father yelled as he started pointing at Roman and Drake and started walking towards Taylor and Emery "Think you might need a slap to girly to wake you up" He growled looking at Emery

Roman was now getting angry hearing him talk to Emery like that, he got in front of the girls who were now very scared "Don't you dare come anywhere near them. Emery get Taylor into the car" Roman said as he now looked at Emery who nodded and quickly got into the car.

Drake and Roman were really close to punching him, when a police car turned up, making the three men look up, Roman looked at the houses next door and saw a woman stood at the window watching he nodded in thanks knowing it, was her who called them

"What is going on. Why are you three gentlemen disturbing the peace" The police officer asked as he got out of the car Roman stepped more towards the car letting Drake tell the police

"Well officer this disgrace of a man slapped my girlfriend" Drake told the officer trying to be calm, Taylor's father shuddered when he heard girlfriend

The police officer looked at Roman who nodded and pointed into the car where Emery was cuddling a still crying Taylor, the police officer shook his head and took out, his hand cuffs and put them around him and lead him to the police car and put him in

"So why were you two here anyway" The police man asked wanting all the facts straight

"We came to see her father, as he had been asking her to meet her boyfriend and when he realised it was me an atrian things were said that he didn't like and he slapped her so I couldn't let him hurt her so I took her out when Roman turned up always the peace keeper" Drake told the police man who nodded before getting in his car and drove away

Drake got into the car next to Taylor and cuddled her trying to calm her down, Emery got into the drivers seat, Roman got in next to her and they went to her house knowing they needed to calm her down before going anyway


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry haven't updated been busy with family love everyone liking this story thanks for all support from everyone keep sending reviews xxxx**

**Chapter 18.**

When they got to Emery's house Drake helped Taylor out of the car, an Roman opened the door for Emery, She give him a kiss on the cheek for opening it then took his hand and opened her front door

"Hey sweetie that was quick I through you and Roman was going out" Ray Whitehill asked as he was helping Michelle who had come back from shopping, and was putting all the food away

"We was until something happened at Taylor's" Emery muttered to her parents as she kept the door open for Taylor an Drake who were walking through, Michelle, Ray walked out of the kitchen to find out what happened

"Oh Taylor sweetie what happened" Michelle asked as she took a still crying Taylor in her arms she looked at her cheek that was still red and Michelle can still see the hand print, she looked at Drake who was watching Taylor's every move "How did this happen" Michelle demanded

"Taylor took me to meet her father, he didn't like she was dating me through she need a lesson to wake her up he slapped her, he was going for more but I got in front and took her outside he just kept coming for her, Then Roman an Emery turned up and the police then were here" Drake told Ray, Michelle who were in shock

"God I knew her father was bad but I didn't think he was that bad" Ray shook his head as he also cuddled Taylor "Your more then welcome to stay here as long as you need to"

"Thank you Ray" Taylor whispered as she pulled away and went back over to Drake who opened up his arms for her and kissed her forehead an started whispering in her ear

"Baby I swear I'm here and am not going nowhere unless you order me away" Drake lovingly whispered as he held her so tightly

Roman smiled at Drake an Taylor, then looked at Emery and winked at her who was also looking at Roman with a cheeky grin, Ray and Michelle was watching the four teenagers they had to smile with the loved up expressions on there faces.

Drake lead Taylor to the couch and they cuddled up on one and Roman, Emery cuddled up on the other Roman turned on the TV, onto some romantic film for the girls

Michelle shook her and grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him back into the kitchen out of the way of the teens, Emery turned to talk to Taylor when she saw she was a sleep and by the looks of it so was Drake she had to giggle making Roman look down at her, wonder

"What" he muttered Emery smiled and leaned up and quickly kissed him before she pointed over to Drake, Taylor who were fast a sleep even snoring

Roman chuckled then stroked Emery's hair before kissing it, and turning back to the TV and finishing the film, Roman looked at the time then, pulled Emery up and give her a very passionate kiss, Then he slapped Drake on the back of the head, he shoot up making Taylor shoot up as well

"Come on Drake, we need to go" Roman told him s he kissed Emery again before leaving the Whitehill house, Drake kissed Taylor then he left as well


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**Roman and Drake had just got back to the sector, Maia was waiting near the sector gates hoping to walk with her children towards there pod Roman. **

**Sophia walked towards there mother with Drake at the back of them watching with a sad look on his face wishing his mother was with him, an waiting on him**

**Roman sitting in his bedroom thinking about what Emery had told him about Gloria wanting them to come out to the world, about there relationship a smile creeper up onto his face. **

**When he through about what he could get out of it if he did do it, He through about it as he went to bed**

**The next morning Roman had decided that they would talk to Gloria about it but if he didn't get what he wanted, they would not come out**

**Roman walked up to where he and his father, used to grow beautiful flowers called Enchanted and picked a couple beautiful ones for Emery then he went to boarding the bus with the other Atrians to go to school**

**Once they got there they left the bus, Roman started looked around for Emery's car not finding it yet so he leaned ageist the school hoping she would come soon so they could, see Gloria and get it over with**

**Once Emery had turned up, Roman jogged over while still holding the flowers he opened the door and held out his hand, Emery giggled as she grabbed it "Hey you" Roman whispered into her ear as he cuddled her **

**"Hi" Emery whispered back hoping to hold him longer and not bother about the real world for a while Roman pulled away from her making Emery pout very cutely an Roman was very temped to kiss it away **

**"Don't pout like that it makes me want to, kiss it away" Roman muttered stroking her sides making her shiver **

**"Well do it then I don't care" She giggled again trying to be cute an she succeeded when he tickled her side again**

**"I will later once we talk to Gloria. And these are for you" Roman said as he held out his hand passing over a bunch of Enchanted flowers, a big smile climbed onto her face**

**"Theses are beautiful thank you. Are we talking to Gloria about us" Emery wondered as she smelled the beautiful flowers Roman nodded and held out his hand to her, **

**Taylor had climbed out of the car while they were talking an was walking towards the school where she hoped Drake was waiting on, her she needed a hug cuddle Taylor hadn't been feeling well all morning an she was hoping he would make her feel better**

**Taylor saw Drake standing next to another atrian female Teri, Taylor stopped and watched them only to see Teri run her hand over his chest and Drake smirking down at her making Taylor gasp, Drake looked up when he heard her only to see her running off down the halls "Fuck" Drake muttered and pushed Teri away and ran after her running into Roman, Emery who were on there way down the halls "Sorry . You guys haven't seen Taylor have you" Drake gasped as he pleaded**

**"Yes she ran into the girls room" Roman yelled to him as he was off again, "God what did he do now" Roman wondered to Emery who just shook her head an pulled Roman's hand towards Gloria's office**

**Roman and Emery knocked on the door an Gloria opened it with a huge smile when she saw who was there "Hello you two come on in" fully opening the door for them **

**"We have come to tell you we will do it" Emery told her very excited, Gloria smiled at them both **

**"That's great. We will do a press conference and tell the world. you two must know your going to be the face of this Human and atrian programme so you must be open to everything" Gloria told them as she was about to call someone when Roman held up a hand making Emery look at him**

**"Before that happens I want you two do something for me, since were doing this for you" Roman told her Gloria raised an eyebrow **

**"Carry on" **

**"I want you two get, Soroya out of the crates" Roman told Gloria in a very ferm voice she stared at Roman in shock and started shaking her head**

**"I can't do that" Gloria muttered shaking her head Roman smiled and nodded **

**"Yes you can my father told me, you have the authorisation over the atrians in the crates if you want us helping you, must get her out by the end of the day, if not then no us helping you if you can get her out were all yours" Roman told her as he took Emery's hand and pulled her away from Gloria's office **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Emery was walking next to Roman on the way to class she hasn't talked to him since they left Gloria's office, she couldn't believe he didn't talk to her about the wager he now had with Gloria

"Emery are you going to talk to me" Roman wondered as he ran a hand down her back making her shiver

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Roman. If you would have told me I would have stood by you but I looked like an idiot in there" Emery muttered to Roman who was now trying to bring her into his arms, she finally give in and melted into his arms

"You didn't look like an idiot you looked beautiful and you still do" He muttered into her ear very lovingly Emery smiled up and him and put her arms around his neck

"Really" Still just staring at him, Roman laughed and pulled her closer to him running his hands up and down here back while kissing her neck

"Yes really have I ever lied to you" Roman asked as he leaned down to kiss her Emery leaned up an met him half way they started kissing very passionately a blue aura was surrounding them

Drake was stood in the girls bathroom trying to get Taylor to talk to him, all she was doing was looking in the mirror an ignoring him

"Taylor, baby come on nothing happened" he tried again as he stood at the back of her and tried to put his arms around her only to be pushed away "Taylor I swear nothing happened I'm in love with you Teri means nothing"

"Really because it didn't look like that when she was running her hands all over you" Taylor yelled as she started crying again, then she put her hand over her mouth and ran for the toilet "God I knew I shouldn't have eaten that food yesterday"

Drake come over and started running his hands over her back and tried to make her feel better he got toilet roll, and picked her up and sat her on the counter "You feeling any better baby" then he kissed her forehead

"Kinda" Taylor muttered as she laid her head on chest, "Think I might go see the nurse" Drake nodded and lead her towards the nurses office

"Hello you two what can I do you for" The school nurse wondered as she stood up an stood in front of them

"Taylor isn't feeling two good and I through id walk her to make sure nothing happened to her on the way here" Drake muttered as he cuddled Taylor "Get better soon"

Then he was out of the nurses office and on to class hoping nothing bad was wrong with her, He passed a kissing Emery and Roman on the way, Drake shook his head and coughed making them pull away "You two want someone finding you two come on were all late for class" He said as they started walking to class

"We know why were late but why are you" Roman wondered as they walked to there class, Roman kissed emery's head

"Taylor, and me was talking and she ended up been sick so I had to take her to the nurse" Drake told them as they opened the door and took the last three seats and the teacher started now everyone was here

"Hope she's okay" Emery said as she took out her phone to text taylor


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Emery, Roman and Drake were walking into the cafeteria to get some lunch, Roman an Drake the atrian food which is a pasta pot, an water an Emery got chips and coke they sat at an empty table an started talking

Julia, Lucas and Sophia took the three spare seats at the table and started joining in on the conversions

"So Emery. Where's Taylor" Julia asked as she looked around the cafeteria for the blond when she didn't find her she looked at Drake and Emery

"She went home" Drake muttered as he finished eating his food and then turned to look at the atrians table to see the other atrians watching them and wondering why where over there and not with them Teri was glaring at them

"She wasn't feeling to well so she went home, she's also living with me now" Emery told her as she cuddled into Roman

"When did that happen" Julia asked in shock

"This weekend something happened and she had to come live with me its not my story to tell, so if you want to no you will have to wait for Taylor to tell you" Emery told her as she finished her lunch and started drinking her coke.

"Okay I understand" Julia then cuddled Emery, and started eating her lunch, Drake looked at Emery and smiled an nodded in thanks

Emery lied her head on Roman's chest, and cuddled closer to him forgetting that she was in the cafeteria, with everyone watching Roman pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead also forgetting where he was

Grayson had juts finished eating his lunch an he looked up when Eric called his name only to see Emery an Roman all cuddled up and loved up, Grayson had to look away before he went over and punched in his face, Grayson could not believe Emery was sitting there been happy with an alien

Roman was stood in front of Emery giving her a sweet kiss goodbye when Gloria comes out and walks over to them "I have made arrangements she should be at the sector by the end of the day"

Roman, Emery looked at her and smiled "Well set up that press conference then" Roman murmured as he pulled Emery into his arms then kissing her forehead before walking to the bus then turned around "I'll see if I can come over later" He winked and boarded the bus and took a seat near Sophia and Drake

Emery had just got home, Taylor was a sleep on the bed in the spare room, she smiled as she put down a glass of water next to her before she went to her room and picked out an outfit that would send Roman crazy, she settled on a black dress and black flats she smiled to her self in the mirror

Emery then went into closet and picked, up a couple of pillows and sheets and took them down to the shed and set them out really nicely

Emery giggled when she through about what her and Roman would be doing, she knew Roman wanted a repeat of what happened in front of the Cypher plant because he couldn't keep his hands to himself all day and he winked at her

"At least am not the only one" she whispered once she looked around an everything was perfect


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Roman and Drake had just been dropped off in Edendale an Roman was looking forward to ditching Drake and going to visit Emery so they could have a repeat of what happened in the sector but no Drake followed him always the way to Emery's house Roman knocked on the door

Emery was in the kitchen when he knocked on the door she had to smile when she opened the door and saw a very annoyed Roman at the door and a very worried Drake she moved out of the way so they could come in

"Is she okay" Drake worriedly asked as he looked around for Taylor and couldn't find her so he looked back at Emery

"She's okay. She's been in bed all day been in and out sleep she's got the flu I think she running a high temperature an since your here now you can nurse her back to health while I spend time with my man" Emery told him as she passed Drake flu tablets, more water and ice Drake nodded and then ran up the stairs to find Taylor

Roman smirked at Emery "Your man huh" He wondered as he pulled her closer to him and started running his hand over her making her shiver

"Yes my man" Emery moaned to Roman while kissing his neck, then she pulled away and took his hand and lead him outside to the shed he looked at her weirdly "Lets have some fun in the place we met" Emery giggled trying to be sexy

Roman moaned himself then ran the rest of the way to the shed with a giggling girl in his arms while Drake who had looked out of the room Taylor was staying in to see what the yell was about was shaking his head while smiling

He looked at Taylor who was now looking at him "What's up" she wondered as she sat up an picked up the pills Drake give her an drank them down Drake shook his head and pointed to where the shed is

"Roman and Emery are getting there freak on in the shed" Drake laughed when Taylor started laughing to

"Go Emery" Then she lied back down an made room for Drake to join her and that he did "Drake I'm sorry about not trusting you today I don't no what happened I guess I saw Teri with her hands on you and I freaked out I am so sorry" Taylor told him quietly as she laid her head on his chest an got comfortable

Drake nodded and pulled her more to him and then kissed her forehead "Its okay I think id be the same if I saw some guy with his hands all over you only difference is I'd have battered him not walked away"

the through of that made his clench his fist in anger making Taylor grab it and kissing it back open "I love you Taylor and I'm never letting you go" then he looked down and kissed her lips before cuddling into her head and listening to her fall asleep with him not long after

Roman was kissing Emery's neck and all over her face making her giggle "So was it any better" Roman wondered as he lied his head on her chest

"It was brilliant you should really go pro in that" Emery said as she ran her hands over his head and back making him shiver

"Emery if you carry on doing that were going to be at it again" Roman muttered to her as his head still buried in her chest

"Is that such a bad thing" Emery wondered as she pulled him to her making her roll on her back she ran her hands over his marks and then she felt him on her leg, she looked up at him and pulled him down to her in a very passionate kiss

"Don't blame me if your sore tomorrow" Roman said against her lips as they once again make love but this time a blue aura was surrounding them making the room glow but the two didn't care all they were bothered about was each other


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Roman rolled over and off Emery to look at the clock and saw if was eight Roman's eyes widen when he realises they have been doing it for a lot longer then an hour Emery sat up and started kissing his neck

"Come on Roman" Trying to get him to lie back down a cuddle some more,

Roman looked at her and had to smile at how happy she looked, her eyes sparkling her hair all messed up Roman was so happy it was him that could make her look so adorable "I would love to Emery but its already eight we need to get ready so I can set off at half eight" Roman told her as he stood up an got dressed an was waiting on Emery who was just looking at him "Come on"

Emery stood up, and started looking for her clothes that had somehow ended up all over the shed, she could tell Roman was watching her every move once she was all dressed she grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him out of the shed towards the house

Roman was stood at the bottom of the stairs "Drake time to get ready to go its half eight" he yelled up and then he went into the kitchen and pulled Emery into his arms "I had a great time Emery I'll see you tomorrow and Emery I love you" Roman told her very sweetly in the ear and then leaned down and kissed her lips

Drake was just walking down the stairs he leaned over and give a quick hug to Emery before pulling Roman, out the front door he looked back at her "Watch her tell her I love her" then he was gone

Emery shook her head and went up to go check, on Taylor who was still fast asleep, she picked up Taylor's glass and took it down to the kitchen to do the washing up

She, filled up the sink with bubbles and started washing all the dirty dishes when she was down to the last glass she pulled out the plug just as the water was emptying.

A blue vain started to grow from her hands and up her arm and a blue aura started to grow around her, Emery stared at her hands in shock and went to the mirror that is in the living room

She saw a aura around her all blue and sparking then, after a min of staring the aura disappeared and so did the blue lines on her arms she let out a huge breath an filled up a another glass and took it up to Taylor's room and saw she was awake

"Hey how you feeling" Emery wondered as she passed her some more, flu medication

"I'm feeling better thank you so how are you an Roman" Taylor asked as she made room for Emery to sit down

Emery sat down next to Taylor "Were good really good I'm so happy to have him" Taylor had to smile at her with the blissfully happy smile on her face "So how are you and Drake"

"We are great I really love him" Taylor muttered as she started giggling as she through about her and Drake "Don't no where I'd be without him"

"I am the same with Roman everything is just right with him" Emery whispered with such a huge smile on her face "I love him and he loves me"

"Did he tell you that" Taylor wondered as she looked at Emery

"Yeah he did and that made me so happy" Emery then leaned over and cuddled her "Well this is goodnight" then she stood up and went to bed while thinking about Roman


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Emery woke up early before school so she could have a shower, when she had just stepped under the shower head when the water touched her body the blue vein started to grow again from her fingers only this time, it wasn't just on her hands it was on her feet and all over her body except on her face the blue aura was all around her

When she had finished her shower and she was all clean she looked in the mirror, and saw the vain was all over it went around her neck and did an R at the back of her neck

She stared at it in shock she then got the hair brush and brushed her hair trying to forget about the veins and put her hair up and out of the way of her face, Emery looked in the mirror again and saw all the veins and the aura was gone again

"Must only happen when I touch water" Emery muttered to herself as she went back into her bedroom and picked out a white summer dress and white flats to go with it with a cream cardigan she smiled at herself in the mirror and went down to go get some breakfast

she knocked on Taylor's door before walking in Taylor was just picking out some clothes she had chosen dark blue, jeans and white tank top and white flats she looked up when her door opened and saw Emery stood there

"Hey Em you look nice" Taylor giggled as she was applying her make-up and curling her hair

"Thanks. I just came to see if you were feeling better and by the looks you are do you want some breakfast?" Emery wondered as she leaned against Taylor's door

"Yeah I'm a lot better thanks for everything yesterday. And can you make me a plate of whatever your having" she told Emery who nodded and closed the door after her

Once Taylor was ready she looked in the mirror and put on her blue coat and flats an walked down stairs, to where Emery is making breakfast she looked about for Emery's parents

"Where's your mom and dad" Taylor asked as she got two glasses out and put orange juice in them

"They went to visit my grandmother they should be back by the weekend, I use to them not been here all the time" Emery told her as she passed her a plate Taylor nodded and started eating her food

Once Emery and Taylor had finished there breakfast they got into the car and started driving to school, when they got there Roman an Drake were already there waiting, Drake opened the door for Taylor while Roman opened the door for Emery

Roman looked around the car park and saw nobody was around so he pulled Emery into his arms and leaned down and started kissing her passionately and holding her tightly to him not letting her go

Taylor an Drake was watching them with shocked look on there faces they couldn't believe what was surrounding them they were glowing blue with sparks all around them, Drake looked around the parking lot and saw a couple of guards looking at them and getting ready to come over Drake walked over and was about to tap Roman on the back when he got shocked


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What the hell was that" Drake asked in shock making Roman and Emery pull away and stare at him

"What was what" Roman asked as he cuddled Emery to him an kissed her forehead

"You were both surrounded by a blue aura, and when I came over it shocked me" Drake told them still in shock

Emery stared at Drake in shock an looked at Roman who looked like he was going to have a heart attack

"What do you mean an aura" Roman wondered as he looked at Drake then looked back at Emery "Has anything like this happened before" He asked hoping it was only the first time

"Yeah. When ever I touch water I get veins all over my body and this aura surrounds me" Emery muttered into his chest hoping to just disappear

"Why didn't you tell me I could have helped you" Roman wondered as he pulled away from Emery to look at her in the face then he grabbed her arm and took her somewhere privet

"I need you to come to the sector tonight so we can talk to my mother she might know more about this"

"Okay if you think it will help" Emery told him with a shy smile then they heard the late bell ring "Crap were late" Emery grabbed Roman's hand and ran for there class

Grayson was stood out in the car park and had seen the aura that had surrounded them Grayson was still holding out hope Emery might come to her senses and come back to him.

But he knows now Roman had done something to her and he was going to find away to fix it even if it means killing Roman, just that through made him smile,

Grayson was looking for Eric and found him with Julia who he was getting very close with Grayson wasn't to pleased because Eric was hanging more with the atrians and the race traitors Grayson put a pretend smile on his face and walked over to them

Roman was watching Emery's every move all day until Gloria stopped them before lunch to talk to them

"So I have set up the conference for tomorrow so there is no school, I want you both at the sector at 8 so we can talk before the conference at 9" Gloria told them with a huge smile

Roman nodded while taking Emery into his arms "We will be there" Roman then pulled Emery down the halls towards the cafeteria with Gloria watching after then

she watched them take a seat with Drake, Taylor, Julia, Eric, Sophia and Lucas Grayson was watching, all of them wondering why Roman and Emery would be meeting Gloria tomorrow

Grayson decided that he was going to keep an eye on them, so he could tell the red hawks if something is about to, go down


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

At the end of the day Roman an Emery were talking next to her car unaware Grayson was stood near listening to all there conversion

"So your going to meet me tonight at the sector" Roman wondered as he stroked her hair an put a piece of stray hair behind her ear

"Yeah I'll go home get ready then ill meet you there" Emery answered back to him while leaning up to kiss him when there lips met they pulled away quickly hoping no aura was there

"Okay then bring Taylor too. To make sure Drake gives us space to talk to my mom they can distract Sophia to" Roman laughed and then ran a hand over her head

Then Roman opened the door for Emery an give her another quick kiss an pulled away when Drake opened the spare door for Taylor an leaned in and give her a quick sweet kiss

"Love you babe" Drake muttered as he closed the door at the same time, Roman did and went to go stand next to him and watched the love of their lives drive away what they didn't know was that

Grayson was watching two with a look of shock on his face now he knows two of them are with two humans and that they are in love with them, Grayson had two glare at the two friends when they started laughing and been very happy

"So Emery coming over to the sector again you two plan on getting your freak on again" Drake said trying to be funny

"Drake were not all about sex you know we are meeting to talk to my mum about what happened this morning, I need to find out what happened and what the hell that was" Roman told him in a very worried voice Drake looked at him and nodded

"Man am sure its not that bad. Everything will be fine" Drake tried to make him feel better as they sat down next to Sophia

"Why what's wrong are you okay" Sophia asked very worried as she looked her brother over to make sure nothing is wrong with him

"Everything is okay Sophia I just need to talk, to Mum about something" Roman told her as he hugged her an kissed her forehead while also glaring at Drake who just shrugged

When they got to the sector Roman and Sophia when to find there mother who was making them both something to eat, Maia smiled at her children she put the food in front of them and kissed them both on the cheeks and cuddled them to her

"I love you my children" She pulled away an looked at them to make sure they both were okay Sophia looked happy and health wear as Roman looked worried and mopy


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

"Sophia sweetie why don't you go eat your eat in your room. I need to talk to your brother" Maia muttered to her daughter who nodded an went to her room "Roman sweetie tell me what's wrong"

"Emery is coming to talk you tonight we need to talk to you together" Roman told her as he put his plate in the sink and sat down next to a now worried Maia

"Its nothing bad is it" Maia wondered as she stroked her sons hair while kissing it

"No its nothing bad I don't think, I hope not because then Emery would be in trouble" Roman looked at his mother who looked even more worried

There was a knocking at the door, Roman looked at the clock and jumped up from the sofa to open the door to see a covered up Emery stood there he moved out of the, way an invited her in

"Come on in" when she walked in Roman grabbed her hand and closed the door behind her he looked to see where his mother was and when he didn't see her he leaned down an give her a very sweet and romantic kiss on the lips

A cough sounded through the pod, the two teens pulled away and looked up to see Maia stood there with her arms crossed

"Just because I am accepting this union doesn't mean I want two see it" Maia muttered as she took out three glasses of water "Sophia has gone to see Drake and a human female that turned up. Now why don't the two of you tell me what's going on"

"Weird things have been happening to me Maia" Emery told her as she sat down on the sofa and Roman took at seat next to her while Maia took a seat infront of them

"What kind of weird things" Maia wondered as she took a drink of her water, and looked at the teens who look worried

"Blue aura surrounding us when we kiss. When I touch water the blue aura surrounds me and blue vein all over my body except on my face its best to show you" Emery told her as she went over to the sink and turned on the taps and put her hands under neither

Roman and Maia came over to see, they were in shock when they saw the blue aura surround her and veins all over her and made a letter at the back of her, neck in the shape of -R-

Roman went over to check out the veins and so did Maia, it let Roman pass but when Maia got close it shocked, she stared at the aura then realization came to her as she watched her son and his girlfriend

"She's Pregnant" Maia breathed while she backed away and started at the two who looked so cosy and loved up, Roman started at Emery in shock "She's your soul mate"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Emery had turned off the taps an was staring at her hands that no longer had the veins all over them, Roman was still in shock then a smile started to grow on his face when he through about his an Emery's baby

Maia looked at her son, an saw he was looking at Emery with so much love in his eyes Emery was looking so scared but when Roman pulled her face up to him he kissed her forehead

"I love you Emery. I'll protect you" Roman whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to him then he ran his hands down her sides making her shiver

"I love you too" Emery whispered back while lieing her head on his chest, listening to his two hearts pound

Roman raped his arms around her an kissed her forehead, Maia shook her head an stood up from the sofa an went and stood in front of them

"Do you two know what your going to do with it" Maia asked her son and his girlfriend wondering if maybe they will get rid of it hoping they would

"Were going to keep the baby" Roman told his mother who now looked sick and very disappointed

"Your keeping it" Maia asked in shock hoping her son would, tell her he really didn't want to keep it, but all Roman did was nod with a very happy smile "Your ruining your life your only seventeen" Maia screeched making Roman, Emery flinch

"Mom this is our decision. We want this" Roman told her as he grabbed Emery's hand and pulled her to the pod door "All you need to do is focus on Sophia let us worry about our baby" then he pulled open the door an closed it behind them as they left

Drake had his lied on Taylor's lap while she and Sophia were talking about the next swimming meet that was coming up

"So do you think they will let me compete" Sophia wondered desperately Taylor looked at her an rubbed her arm

"I hope they do. I mean you smoked Eric an his cronies" Drake told her with a huge smile, as he kissed Taylor's leg making her jump in shock and lust

"DRAKE" Taylor yelled as she slapped his chest making him flinch an he started laughing Taylor looked at Sophia "I no they will let you swim your the best swimmer at our school" she told her with a huge smile as she leaned over Drake while not moving him to cuddle Sophia who was very happy to take the hug, "They would be stupid not to"

Taylor then pulled away when she saw Roman, Emery come through the, door to the roof Emery looked like she's been crying while Roman looks like he just ate the canary, Taylor, Drake and Sophia all looked at them waiting for them to tell them what's up

"So we found out what's wrong with Emery" Roman told them with a very big smile, He pulled Emery into his arms an put his hand on her stomach, making Taylor an Sophia gasp, while Drake looks confused "She's pregnant. Were going to have a baby"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Drake stood up, an stared at Roman in shock "Are you crazy Roman what do you think they will say when they find out" Drake yelled trying to get him to understand

"No they won't they will understand. It will be a union ageist Humans and Atrians, Drake on our planet having children with the ones you love is marriage" Roman yelled back, while standing in front of Emery who now looks scared and looks like she can't breath

"Will you two stop arguing." Sophia told the two males and went to Emery with Taylor following her "And look at Emery"

Taylor and Sophia sat down on either side of Emery who had now sat on the floor trying to catch, her breath but she was also holding her stomach as if to protect the baby.

Roman had turned away from Drake to look at the love of his life what he saw brought tears to, his eyes she looks so scared he keeled in front of her and grabbed a hand she held out to him

"Emery, baby what is it does something hurt" Roman asked hoping that nothing was wrong and she was just winded

"It feels like I can't breath Roman" She whispered then looked up into his eyes "Would they really do something to our baby" she cried as she fell into his arms

Roman realised what was wrong she was so scared something would happen to their child he turned his head to glare at Drake who has Taylor now cuddled into his chest watching the scene play out

"I swear to you Emery, no harm will come to our child" He whispered so confidently into her ear "I will make sure of it" As he made her look into his eyes to show her he was telling the truth

Roman, stood up an pulled Emery up at the same time, he looked around at everyone "I will talk to Gloria tomorrow about the child. But until then this stays between us and my mother, If something happens to Emery I will no one of you said something and it will not end well"

Roman then grabbed Emery's hand an lead her down to where her car was parked outside the sector, Drake's mother Soroya was trying to find her son she had looked everywhere for him she, was hoping they could spend some time together, but she had a shock of her life when she saw her son an his best friend Roman kissing what looked to be a human girls

"Drake" Soroya breathed out making them pull away, Drake flew round an looked at his mum in shock

"Mum what's up" Drake asked as he came and stood in front of her "Your out of the pod thats good" He muttered as he pulled her into his arms Soroya looked shocked that her son didn't even look bothered that, she caught him kissing a human girl who was now looking at them with a huge happy smile on her face she waved at her

"Hi am Taylor" Taylor told Soroya when Drake pulled away an was now stood next to the blond "Its so nice to finally meet you. Drake has told me so much about you" she giggled while quickly hugging Soroya making her flinch

"You can't trust these Humans Drake" Soroya told her son as she tried to pull him away from his friends

"Mum I do trust them they are my friends" Drake muttered as he pulled away from his mum and when back to Taylor who put her arms around him he kissed her forehead "Taylor is my girlfriend mum I love her"

Soroya stared at them two, then at Roman who had a protective hand on another human girl who looked scared then she looked at Sophia who was just stood there


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Emery, was sitting on her bed thinking about what today had brought her, She found out she and Roman were going to be parents to a half human, half atrian baby half her half Roman just that thought brought a smile to her face.

Emery also met Drake's mother Soroya someone who hates, humans an would not stand for the union of her and Roman and she wouldn't stand for Drake been with Taylor,

Emery, shook her head as she through about how heart broken Taylor was when Drake didn't kiss her goodbye and just walked away with his mother an only told Taylor he would see her some other time,

A frown took over her when she knew what tomorrow would bring, she decided to think about something else like hers and Romans little baby, A big smile rose on to her face when she through, about how much Roman wants the baby and how he was so protective of her, Emery lied her hand on her stomach and started thinking about what, child she could be carrying, but all she cared about at the moment was that it was health and happy

Emery looked at the clock next to her bed an saw it was now eight o'clock an she knew she should go make some food, because her parents would be home soon an she really needs to tell them about the baby so she took a breath an walked down to the kitchen where Taylor was

"Hey what do you think Drake meant when he said he would see me around" Taylor wondered as she made her self a coffee an made Emery a caffeine free tea, "Do you think he still wants to be with me" she again wondered but this time desperately

"Taylor of course he wants to be with you that man adores the ground you walk on" Emery told Taylor who was now smiling at her in thanks then Emery picked up the phone to call the Pizza place "How about pizza an my parents should be back tonight" told her as she took a sip of her tea

"Yeah pizza sounds good. Are you going to tell them about the baby" Taylor wondered as she looked up from her magazine

"I need to they might start question the fact I glow and start gaining weight" Emery told her as she dialled the number on the fridge just as the door opened an her parents came in with there luggage

Michelle walked over to where Taylor was sitting an kissed her forehead "So did you girls have fun while we were gone, glad to see the house is still standing" she laughed as she cuddled Emery who had just ordered two pizza's "Hey sweetie you look great must be something different about you" she asked as she pulled away

Emery stared at her mother in shock "There's nothing different about me mom still all the same" she muttered as she made her parents a coffee

"No sweetie your mom's right some thing's different about you its like your glowing an have an aura around you off happiness" Ray told her as he cuddled her missing the cuddles his daughter gives "Must be that Roman your with hows that going"

"Its great we need to talk about that later but right now tell me, hows nan and granddad" Emery asked desperately wanting to change the subject

Michelle and Ray looked at each other and shrugged it off knowing they would, talk later about it Ray went to pay the Pizza boy before putting them on the counter

"There great. They got a new dog named her Ronnie" Michelle told her as she brought out the plates "SO how about you tell us what we missed while been gone"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Taylor stood up after having two pieces of pizza knowing that Emery an her parents, needed to have a very serious conversion and Taylor wanted to lie down and think about what she was going to say to Drake tomorrow

"Well am going to go to bed. Got a long day tomorrow need to make Drake think twice about leaving me high and dry" Taylor muttered to them as she give Ray, Michelle, Emery a cuddle good night the three of them laughed at Taylor who just flashed them a smile before running off to her bedroom

"So I need to tell you something big, Taylor when to bed to give us sometime. I want you both to know I didn't mean for this to happen I didn't even know it could happen" Emery told them as she grabbed each of her parents hands making them look at her in concern "I'm Pregnant" Emery told them while tears ran down her face

Ray pulled away from his daughter and stood up an stared at her in shock he was gearing up, to yell her for been so stupid, until he looked back at her an saw she looked so scared and looked like his little girl who needs help

Ray shook his head, and sat back down and grabbed her hand back in his "What were you thinking Emery. You have your hole life a head of you" Ray told her as he pulled her into his arms, he looked at Michelle who was staring at the spot where Emery was just sitting he shook his head at her "Everything will be okay" he said into his daughters ear while lookin at his wife who nodded

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't even know it could happen it was a big shock to me and Roman" Emery told them as she pulled away, from Ray to look at them "But you both should know me and Roman talked about the baby and we have decided to keep it" She told them as she stood up and nodded thankful that she told them and then went to bed with her parents watching after her

"Ray what are we going to do" Michelle cried as she crawled into her husbands arms "She's only 17 we has her hole life ahead of her, I knew her been with him would end bad"

"Michelle I know she's only young but she's with a good man who I know will protect her Michelle what we need to do it stand by her an support her because when this gets out that's just what we will need to do" Ray muttered into her hair while tightly holding her to him

Emery was sitting at the top, of the stairs watching her parents trying to see how where taking it so far her father was taking it okay not great but okay, her mother though was taking it the worst all she is doing is crying an saying 'my baby'

Emery stood, up shaking her head and a few tears ran down her face making her sob and silently cry Emery changed into her PJS and then lied down in her bed, while wiping away all her tears, she then laid her hands on her stomach and started whispering to it

"Momma loves you little one and so does your daddy" Emery then rolled over and fell asleep with her hand still on her stomach, Over in the sector Roman was standing at his pod bedroom looking outside at the moon thinking about Emery and there little one there was a knock on the door he turned to see his mom stood there

"I don't want Sophia involved in this Roman" Maia told him as she closed the door behind her then crossed her arms "I know its family but something could go wrong if, to many people know. Less people that knows the better" then she reopened his door and left an closed it behind him

Roman shook his head at the door and turned back to the window to look back at the moon once more before climbing the ladder and climbed into bed and dreamed about his little family


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Emery rolled over and looked at the clock on her bedside and saw it was 8 o'clock in the morning and she knew she had to get up and get ready, to meet Gloria at the sector for the conference, she stood up an walked to her wardrobe and picked out out a pair of jeans, brown top and brown boots

Once Emery was dressed, and ready for the day she walked down stairs where everyone was eating breakfast and her mother had gone all out on the breakfast pancakes, fruit, hash brown the full English it was a feast an Emery was drooling at it all making her mum and dad start laughing

"Oh I remember those days" Michelle told her as she ran over to her and cuddled her "Always hungry" Michelle told her as she pulled out the chair for Emery an then gently pushed her into it

Emery smiled at her dad who had a smirk on his face "I remember the time when your mother was pregnant with you could tell right away that you were a girl she was very moody" He then winked at Michelle who glared back at him, then put food down in front of her

"I was not moody" Michelle muttered as she sat down next to them to eat her breakfast "So Emery that conference is today, just so you know me and your dad with be there to show our support"

"Thanks mom, Roman wants to tell Gloria today about the baby" Emery told them as she finished off her food and put the plate in the sink

"Really do you think that's a good idea" Ray wondered as he also finished his breakfast and took, Taylor's and Michelle's at the same time

"It's the best shot I guess for keeping the baby safe, from Red hawks and Trags" Emery told him as she put on her coat and waited for everyone else to hurry up

They walked outside to where the cars where, Ray and Michelle was going to be driving Ray's car while Emery and Taylor where going in Emery's car, they choose separate cars, because after the conference they were going to hang out at Roman's pod

Once they arrived at the sector they could, see Drake and Roman waiting at the doors of the sector, Taylor had to smile when she saw Drake she knew he loved her the way she loved him, Taylor jumped out of the car a soon as it stopped and ran for him and jumped into his arms

"I knew you loved me like I love you" Taylor told him as she looked up into Drakes eyes Drake had to lean down and kiss her forehead she was so cute sometimes

"Oh Taylor of course I love you and I'm sorry about yesterday. Whatever happens today that never changes how I feel for you" Drake muttered to her with so much love in his eyes Drake leaned down and kissed her lips "I love you so much Taylor"

"I love you to Drake" Taylor muttered back with lots more love in her eyes

Ray and Michelle had the biggest smiles on there faces they where glad Taylor and Drake where happy and in love, and no one can break them they turned to find there daughter in her lovers arms

Roman had his hand on Emery's stomach and his other hand in her hair, Emery had her arms around his neck they were passionately kissing Roman pulled away from her and laid his head on her forehead

"Oh I missed you. Your all I could think about all night" Roman told her as he stroked her hair an then kissed her neck "You and Our baby. Well lets go get this conference over with so it can be just us again" Roman then grabbed her hand and pulled her more into the sector with her parents, Drake and Taylor following after them


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

Roman put his arm around Emery as he lead them towards where Gloria and Castor had set up an area for the conference, Roman and his mum had to tell Castor that morning about Emery been pregnant with his baby and to Roman's surprise he wasn't that surprised he just always, through Drake would be the first to knock someone up

"Just be careful Roman we don't know how, this child will turn out as humans and atrians have never breed before" Castor had told him that morning before finishing of the area for the conference

When they got to the area where the conference was been held Ray and Michelle laid one hand on Roman, Emery's shoulders "We are right here if you need us" Ray told them as he took Michelle hand and lead her to a seat in the crowd who had started gathering

Maia looked at Ray with the most hateful look when they sat next to her and Sophia who smiled at them so brightly "Hi I am Sophia, Roman's sister" Sophia told them as she stood up to go find Lucas

Maia glared at Ray when he smiled at her and held out his hand "So I guess your his mother I'm Ray Whitehill and this is my wife Michelle its nice to finally meet the person who's son has made my daughter so happy"

"Yes its great to meet the man who killed my husband" Maia sneered back, making Michelle gasp and made Ray lean away

"Well we need to make peace Mrs Nox as were going to be grandparents" Ray muttered back trying to be quite until the announcement

"I guess we should I just need time. Its Maia" Maia muttered back before she looked back at Sophia who was back towards them with Lucas, Julia an Drake and Taylor who sat behind them

Roman was stood next to Emery who was looking at all the people who had turned up, all the atrians where there to watch the conference and half of Edendale had turned up an the other half, was going to watch it on the TV

Gloria was making sure all the cameras where set up and was about to start when Roman came over and tapped her on the shoulder and pointed over to where Emery was stood an away from preying eyes

"What's wrong hope its not second thoughts" Gloria wondered hopefully because she had invited very important people who want to see the program work

"No don't worry there's no second thoughts. We need to tell you something important Emery is pregnant" Roman told her in a very protective voice as he went and stood infront of her incase he needed to protect her from anyone

"Excuse me did you say she's pregnant" Gloria asked as she looked at them in shock, "Do you want to tell everyone" Gloria wondered still in shock but in reality she wants them to tell because then she can bring her son back

"We want to but I do not want her in danger and I know that will happen when they find out" Roman told her as he pulled Emery to him an then he kissed her forehead "I will also protect her"

"I know you will Roman. If you tell you will have the best protection her father has all the weapons to protect her if need be you can have a guard on her at all times, Roman I will protect the both of you" Gloria told them as she laid her hand out to them to tell them she, will be on there side and will help protect them "Now though we need to do the conference"

"Lets do this and we will tell them about the baby" Roman told her as he kissed Emery's forehead before holding her hand and pulling her to stage with Gloria smiling after them


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

Gloria and Castor walked on to the stage first then Roman and Emery walked on after them they stood near the back, everyone human an atrian was watching them with an unreadable expression

"Hello and welcome to a very special day. Today we welcome a new union between humans an atrians, behind me I have Emery and Roman they came to me and castor and told us something very special they have found love with each other" Gloria told everyone with a very huge smile

A lot of things happened all at once, a lot of humans stood up and started shouting abuse while other atrians just stared at them

"He's done something to her" One of the human men who had stood up shouting abuse, Roman glared at him and pulled Emery into his arms holding her tightly

"None of that is true. When they were younger Emery saved Roman on a arrival day, and when they saw each other years later at school and they fell in love its great because they are not the only ones but they are the only ones to take a chance to come out, and from this day forward they will be protected an be the face of this project. There is also something even better happening Emery found out she is pregnant" Gloria told them with a clap,

Castor smiled at the couple who were still holding each other, protectively while looking at everyone who turned up for the conference everyone was now looking at Emery in shock

Maia was very upset with them for telling, Emery's parents smiled at them in comfort, while Sophia was watching with a sad look while Julia and Lucas was looking at them with a huge smile on there faces, Taylor and Drake had a huge smile on their faces

"So from this day forward everything will change. All Atrians can leave the sector whenever they want and even stay away longer and try an have a new life if they want to but they must always tell where they are going. Humans have the same freedom to can enter when ever they want just tell guards where they are going. Please just be open minded about everything you have heard" Castor said "That's the end of this meeting"

Roman and Emery were still stood on the stage with Gloria, Castor stood on either side off them Roman put his arms around Emery when humans started walking past them glaring at them in hatred, while atrians was just looking at them in wonder

Roman took emery's hand in his and lead her off the stage making sure she didn't trip or fall, Ray and Michelle had to smile while watching them, they were so glad they could leave her in great hands, they walked up to them holding hands

"I'm so glad its out in the open its so nice to feel free with no secrets" Roman muttered while kissing Emery's head

"I through we had a deal Roman that you wasn't going to tell anyone yet" Maia said as she came and stood in front of her son with her arms crossed, Emery looked at Roman with wonder in her eyes where as Sophia had a sad look in her eyes

"How couldn't you guys tell me, about this" Sophia muttered to them as she walked past towards there pod

"Sophia" Roman yelled after her Maia walked after her daughter, while Roman was left behind making him feel very guilty

"Roman don't feel guilty you need to do this to protect your family" Ray told him while putting his arm around them


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

"I know I am but its hard not to feel guilty" Roman muttered as he laid his head on Emery, Emery stroked his head an kissed it

"Well that went better then what I thought it would" Gloria told them as she pulled Emery away from Roman and give her a little cuddle then a guard came over to them "This is James, he will be your guard while, at high school and while your out and about round town. He will go home when you go home" Gloria informed them

"Thank you Gloria I made the right decision in trusting you" Roman told her, he was so thankful for the guard that would follow them around

"Well am very happy that you have finally started trusting me" Gloria told them "Now why don't you four go enjoy yourself before your all back to school tomorrow" Gloria, Castor then walked off towards Castors pod to do more talking

Emery took Roman's hand back in hers and started leading him towards her car with her parents, Taylor, Drake following after them as well as there new guard James

"Hey Emery, you fancy going to get something to eat at the grill" Taylor asked as she opened the door to Emery's car

"Sure sounds, good it can be like a double date" Emery giggled, while climbing into the front seat of the car

"As long as food is in involved I'm game" Drake muttered as he climbed in the back of the car while Roman climbed into the front of the car

"Me two" Roman told them as he put on his seatbelt and Emery started driving to the grill, James climbed into his own car and followed the car in front making sure to keep an eye on the four

When they got to the grill they parked there cars and climbed out, Emery and Roman was about to walk in when James grabbed there arms, Taylor and Drake looked at them

"We will go get a table" Taylor told them as she walked past them and pulled Drake along with her

Emery an Roman turned to James who had his arms crossed, over his chest "I'll wait out here and blend in an act like all the other guards around. If I see any danger ill come straight, in a get you out" James told them as he stood in a space outside where he could still see inside

Meanwhile with Taylor and Drake they walked to a table that was empty the place was packed, with all there school friends most of them stared, and some whispered Taylor shook her head as she looked away from them all

"You would expect them all to have lives" Taylor said to Drake as she sat down in a booth, Drake laughed as he sat next to her

"You would expect but nope, they like making other people's lives hell" Drake said back to her, then put his arms around her making other people gasp an star even more "Want to make a statement" He asked as he leaned closer to her

"Sure give them something to stare at" Taylor giggled, at him

Taylor leaned up an looked into his very beautiful eyes she leaned up a little more and her lips pressed against his, Drake pushed more on to her lips then he his tongue, slid into her mouth making them both moan

When they pulled away Taylor leaned against his chest an let out a huge breath, then she looked around while her head was still on his chest she saw all the girls were looking with jealously while the males, looked annoyed and disgusted


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

Taylor and Drake were looking into each other's eyes when Roman and Emery sat across from them, Taylor looked away from Drake to Emery who looked a bit green

"You okay Em" Taylor asked as she laid her head on Drakes shoulder, Roman turned an looked at Emery

"Just feeling a bit sick. Maybe its because I haven't eaten since breakfast" Emery muttered to everyone on the table

"Well does everyone know what they want, because if so ill go order" Drake asked as he got a piece of paper and write down what everyone wanted

Roman ordered, cheese burger and chips with a fruit drink, Taylor ordered a chicken burger with chips, an a coke, Drake ordered double cheese burger and chips with fruit juice while Emery didn't know what she could have, so she ordered pasta and meat balls, with a Coke

Drake nodded when he had everyone's order he walked over the bar to order the food and Roman when with him to help him bring the drinks back, when they were gone a two chairs pulled up at the table and the girls turned to see Julia an Eric sit down with there food

"Hey girls. That conference went well" Julia said to them as she started drinking her coke, Eric smiled at them

"Yeah everyone watched it. Everyone is talking about it" Eric said as he looked down Roman, came back to the table with his and Emery's drinks "Hey you glad its out in open now" Eric wondered

"Yes its great. Its a big load off" he said as he sat the drinks down and sat back next to Emery, he put his arm around Emery an pulled her closer to him

Drake came wondering back over with his and Taylor's drinks, when he got there he was a bit shocked to see Eric sitting at their table until he saw Julia sitting next to him, and they were holding hands

"Well looks like you have come to the dark side" Drake laughed as he put down the, drinks down an sat down next to, Taylor who snuggled against his chest

"I just through a change would, do some good. All Grayson and his pack of idiots talk about is how he wishes he could take you all out, I'm sick of it all ever since I started seeing Julia and hanging out with you guys I've realised there's nothing wrong with atrians your all just like us just with a few differences, so if that means I've turned over to the dark side I guess I have" Eric told them as he put his arm around Julia and kissed her forehead

Julia smiled up at him and stroked his face "Thank you" She muttered against his chest Eric looked down at her and smiled at her

"I know how much, they mean to you" He whispered into her ear making her shiver

"Awe you guess are so cute" Emery gushed over them as she finished up, her food when she was about to take a drink of her pop Roman took it off her and give her his fruit juice Emery looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"Caffeine" He muttered as he passed it to Taylor who took it with a smile "Enjoy"

Emery looked at Taylor with a frown she was really looking forward to that drink, but then she started thinking about the baby she needed to listen to Roman so she took a drink of the juice that didn't taste to bad


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37.

Emery was running her hand up and down, Roman's leg she would go all the way up but before she could touch him where she wanted Roman would stiffen and push her hand away Emery looked down and saw he was hard

'It wouldn't be long now' she through to her self and before she knew it Roman's hand was on her leg and his lips were at her ear

"You want to get out of here. Because if you don't stop playing with fire like that" Roman lustfully whispered into her ear

Drake was watching them with a smirk on his face, he knows very soon Roman will be pulling her from the grill and will be having his way with her very soon,

Roman saw Drake watching them and he smirked back at him Roman, was only like this when he was with Emery laid back an enjoying himself when he was by himself he was all stern and hard to talk to

Emery looked up at him and smirked then kissed his neck making Roman groan Eric looked up from kissing Julia to look at the pair Roman was looking at Emery like he wanted to eat her while Emery just looked excited

"Sure if you can handle me" Emery whispered back, hoping he would take the bait Roman knew what she was doing and smirked

"You know I can handle you sweetheart" He whispered back before kissing her forehead, then he stood up making the lads look at him and smirk, he had to shrug "Well guys I am going to take my beautiful pregnant girlfriend home. Enjoy the rest of the free day, Ill see you all at school tomorrow" Roman told them

Then Roman pulled Emery up and quickly pulled her outside before anyone could say anything, they were walking towards Emery's car when James came up behind him Roman looked at him and swore they forgot at about him

"Hey were going back to Emery's house" Roman muttered to James who nodded and then walked to his car before looking back at them

"Ill meet you in the morning outside the school don't be late" James said as he climbed into his car when they nodded at him

Roman and Emery climbed into her car, and started driving towards Emery's house Roman, kept smiling over at her making Emery blush when they pulled up outside they saw that Emery's parents car wasn't there which meant they were out and that made both of them smile

"I'll get the blankets and pillows, and you get the strawberries and the Carob I saved in the fridge" Emery whispered to him into his ear before she pinched his bum making him jump and look at her in shock

"Sure but be quick or I'll start without you" Roman whispered back as he started opening his shirt making her gasp he opened the fridge, and picked out the strawberries and Carob (alternative to chocolate)

Roman looked at her and walked out to go to the shed Emery ran up the stairs nearly falling, She grabbed the blankets and pillows, and ran back down the stairs and out the door towards the shed, when she opened the shed door she saw that Roman had taken off his shirt he looked up and smirked

Roman picked up a strawberry and walked towards Emery who was now breathing very heavy, he put the strawberry to her lips an she took a bit making some of the juice fall down her neck the coldness made her gasp, Roman laughed before licking her neck where the juice was

"Very sweet" He moaned into her ear, Emery pulled him more against her neck holding him there Roman pulled up Emery's top an through it behind him, Emery slipped out of her pants leaving her in bra and panties

Roman pulled away to look at her and had to moan she looked so beautiful, lips all flushed and more kissable hair all messed up Roman looked at her neck and saw he had left her with a hicky, He pulled off his pants leaving him in boxers

Emery, ran her hands down his marking that glowed every time one of her fingers touched it, she pushed him down on the blankets she had brought in and started kissing down the marking, Roman pulled her to him and started kissing her fully on the lips

Roman pulled Emery's Bra and panties off leaving her bear to him and his loving for her, Emery pulled Roman's boxers off leaving them both bear, they slipped into each other forgetting anything else around them


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi Everyone thanks for all the reviews, loving them all Things with all the chocolate there is Caffeine free chocolate I have researched it so its real so please before you review and have a go at me please look. Loving the reviews though thanks**

Chapter 38

Drake and Taylor were snuggling in the booth, watching Emery and Roman rush out of the grill Taylor had to shake her head at them, Julia moved to the spare seats in front of Drake and Taylor Eric picked up his and Julia old chairs and moved them out of the way and then sat down in the seats on the other side of Julia

"I had a feeling they would be leaving soon. Emery kept running her hands all over him the poor sod" Eric laughed as he put his arm around Julia who snuggled into him

"Yeah I saw that to" Drake laughed then he pulled Taylor into his arms she laid her head on his chest, Drake leaned down and kissed her forehead

"They are cute though" Julia said, as she cuddled more into Eric's chest and started listening to his heart

The grill doors opened and Grayson and a couple more red hawks walked in, like there wasn't a care in the world they walked past the table talking about the conference today

"You should have, seen them Grayson they were holding each other stroking her stomach it was disgusting" said one of the male red hawks

Drake was looking at him, getting ready to get up and give him something to talk about, Taylor saw he was about to get up so she grabbed his arm to stop him Eric saw them and looked at Drake and shook his head

"Bro they ant worth it" Eric muttered to him, Drake looked at him with a raised eyebrow and pointed behind him

"I'm not going to let them, get away with talking about my family that way" Drake told them still really temped to get up and shut the lot of them up

"Drake you ant starting anything with them. It will annoy them more to be ignored" Taylor told him as she kissed his cheek "If you listen I'll give you a treat" Taylor muttered quietly so no one heard then she laid a hand on his lap making him jump

"Better deliver" Drake said back while pushing her hand away, Eric kissed Julia's head and stroked her back

"I don't want to talk about that race traitor bitch. I thought he was messing about with her brain but now I just now she's a slut" Grayson told then with so much hate tread in his voice "She will get what's coming" Then he picked up his drink and was about to walk to the exit when he saw Eric was sitting with Taylor, Drake, and Julia "What are you doing" He wondered as he stood in front of Eric

"Been with my girlfriend and some friends" Eric said as he held up Julia's hand, Grayson glared at Julia who smiled at him "Don't look at her like that" He said as he stood up

"I'll do what I want. I can't believe your sitting with one of them" Grayson said as he looked at Drake, who glared at him while clicking his fingers as if to say if you say any more ill kill you

"You can't tell me what to do Grayson. There my friends I'll sit with who I want when I want" Eric told him as he crossed his arms over his chest Grayson shook his head in shock, then he looked at all the other red hawks who are with him

"So your choosing an atrians over your friends" Grayson asked trying to make sure he got his facts straight, Eric nodded back "Right" then he walked towards the exit

"Thanks man that means a lot" Drake told him as he held out his hand Eric smiled back and took, Drakes hand and they did a man hug making Taylor, Julia smile at them

"Its all right most I could do" Eric said as he held out his hand to Julia "Come on Julia I said I'd take you home and its getting late, You want a lift to the Sector" Eric asked Drake who nodded back

Eric drove, Drake to the sector first before he dropped Taylor home at Emery's house Taylor give Eric a kiss on cheek, and a hug to Taylor before she ran in the house.

Eric then dropped Julia at home when he parked the car he jumped out and ran round to her door and opened it for her Julia stared at him with so much love in her eyes when he held out his hand to help her out, Julia took it and when she was out of the car she closed the door behind her

Eric started leading her to her front door, Julia then put her arms around his neck she leaned up towards him an then Eric leaned down towards her, Julia then laid her lips on his keeping him in a passionate embrace when they pulled away they had the biggest smile on there faces

"I love you Julia" Eric whispered to her while pulling her to him, Julia snuggled into his chest and kissed where his heart laid

"I love you two Eric" Julia whispered, back before pulling away and walked up the steps to enter her, house Eric watched her and left when he knew she was okay they both had the biggest smiles on there faces


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39.

Roman pulled Emery into his arms, at this moment they were cuddling and holding hands Emery had her head laid on Roman's chest

"So what did you think of the Carob" Emery wondered as she sat up and looked down at Roman who looks very happy and chilled out

"It was very nice, tasted even better getting eaten off you" Roman told her as he pulled her back down to him "Get some sleep" He muttered tiredly into her ear, Emery nodded and lied her head back on his chest

When they re-woke birds were singing, and there was a banging on the shed door, Roman shot up and looked about, Emery squeaked and also quickly sat up she turned to look at Roman in shock

"Did you sleep here" Emery wondered as he looked back at the door, wondering who was waking them up

"I must have. I was only meant to sleep for an hour then go back to the sector, How are you?" Roman asked as he moved her bushy hair out of the way

"I'm okay. Still a little tired and feel a bit sick" Emery told him as she stood up and pulled on her clothes from last night, Roman stood up and started doing the same once they looked decent they both started picking up the blankets and pillows they used

Roman held out his hand to her, Emery smiled at him an grabbed it then moved closer to him and put her arms around his head and pulled him closer to her and then leaned up and give him a quick kiss then lead them, towards the house

When they walked through the back door everyone eating breakfast looked up Ray looked disappointed, Michelle looked tried to look upset but she couldn't keep the slight smile off her face while Taylor looked giddy and happy

"See I told you Michelle he would be here. Good thing I covered for him" Ray said before he stuffed more food into his mouth, Emery blushed and looked down before running to her room to change "Emery bring Roman a shirt from my room" Ray shouted up the stairs as he was getting his coat on "No more sleepovers without permission" Ray told him as he walked towards the door "I'll see you after work dear" then he closed the door behind him and left for the sector

Roman looked around the room with embarrassment on his face Michelle looked at him and laughed "Roman sit down you have an hour before school have something to eat" Michelle told him as she passed him a plate of bacon and pancakes

"Thank you" Roman thanked Michelle as he started eating the breakfast "This is really good better then what we get in the sector"

"Well thank you I hardly get a thanks in this house" Michelle told him as she kissed his head, Emery walked back down the stairs all changed and looking all kinds of hungry "I've made your favourite breakfast sweetheart pancakes and I have put that alternative chocolate Carob on top, I tried a bit of it to its quite nice" Michelle muttered as she put the food in front of Emery who had sat down next to Roman

"This is one of my dads old shirts he doesn't wear no more" Emery passed Roman the shirt she took from her dads room it was white and it went with the black jeans he was wearing and, the leather jacket

Roman when to the living room to change his T-shirt once he was dressed he came back into the kitchen and Emery took the shirt from yesterday and put into the washing pile, Roman was about to say wine and say he would take it home

"No way I'm keeping it" Emery told him with a smirk as she started cutting into her breakfast, Taylor smirked at Roman who looked shocked then happy


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Once Roman, Emery and Taylor had finished there breakfast they stood up and put their plates in the since Roman started walking to the door and watched Emery and Taylor who each kissed Michelle's cheeks, It made Roman smile with how affectionate Emery is towards her mother he hopes there child, will be that way when it gets to Emery's age

"Thanks for breakfast Michelle" Roman told her as he opened the door the girls, Michelle looked away from her coffee to where Roman was standing

"Your welcome dear. Protect my girl today you hear" Michelle muttered back in a protective voice, Roman looked at her and nodded before closing the door after him

When he got to the car he saw, Emery and Taylor where all ready in the car all ready to set off towards school where Roman knew he and Emery would be the new thing everyone will be talking about and making fun off, Roman took a deep breath and entered the car

Emery then set off, towards school when they reached the parking lot, Roman grabbed her hand and squeezed it making her look at him he smiled at her and stroked her hand, he then looked back at Taylor who saw it as they need a moment an she nodded and left the car

"I'm right here Emery" Roman whispered into her ear, he then stroked her cheek and quickly kissed her lips "Now lets get out of this car" Emery nodded and climbed out of her car with Roman following after her

Emery walked to Roman and grabbed his hand, the second they were holding hands everyone in the parking lot was staring at them as if they were going to start doing cartwheels and loop the loops, a smile rose onto Emery's face when she thought about that even a little giggle slipped out making, Roman look at her with amusement in his eyes

"What's made you happy all of a sudden" Roman asked her as he dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her instead

"I just through about what they are looking at us like. I bet they want us to do loopy loops and cartwheels" Emery told him while laughing some more, Roman looked at her and then started laughing with her

"Now that's a show I'd pay to see" Lucas told them as he came and walked next to them, Lucas had been walking at the back of them and had listened to the conversion

"You and everyone else am sure" Roman told him as he kissed Emery's head and opened the front school doors when they walked towards there lockers everyone just stared at gasped even tried to take pictures until Lucas stood in front of them

"Buzz off bottom feeders" Lucas said as he moved his hands in a way to say go away, the girls trying to take pictures glared at him

"Atrian lover" the girls muttered before he could say anything to them, Lucas shook his head an turned back to Roman who was taking his books out then walking to Emery's locker to help her

"You got to love high school" Lucas told them, who nodded back at him Roman held out him arm for a man hug "So where Is Sophia" Lucas wondered as he looked around for the black haired atrian who was usually with Roman in the mornings, Roman looked down and away down the hall way trying to ovoid any other stares

"I don't know. I didn't stay at home last night I stayed with Emery, she might be getting off the bus or is already with Taylor" Roman told him

"Still haven't made up" Lucas asked knowing that's why he was acting shifty, Roman looked back at him with a slight look

"Nope. But am hoping after school back at the sector we can reconnect, we will go to our special place and talk hopefully sort this mess out, I don't know where I'd be without Sophia" Roman said as he started getting emotional thinking about what it would be like without her


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry haven't up loaded in a few days been busy with family things. Thanks for all the reviews loving them all, In other news cant wait for the next episode of star crossed it looks ace**

Chapter 41.

Emery and Roman was walking towards the lunch room they had just left the most boring and exhausting lesson off her life, the teacher was droning on about crap that they would never need in life and it was exhausting because the hole class would, turn and stare or just stare point blank

When Emery and Roman reached the lunch room, Roman reached out and grabbed Emery's hand she turned and smiled at him and squared her shoulders and walked through the crowd of students that, were staring at them

"Hey Roman what you having because I hear Grayson's sloppy seconds are on the menu" One of Grayson's friends asked as he stood in front of the couple

Roman let go of Emery's hand and was about to go give him something to talk about until Drake came running over and pulled him by the shoulders and pushed him, out of the lunch room while Emery and Taylor running after them as they were leaving, they heard everyone in the lunch room start laughing.

Roman was trying to turn back but Drake kept pushing him forward they passed Sophia, Julia, Eric and Lucas who were staring after them as they passed the four looked at each other and followed after wondering, of they might need help

"I'm okay Drake" Roman told him as he pushed Drake off him, and started pacing the empty classroom Drake had pushed him into

"You sure. Because your pacing this room like a caged animal" Drake said as he took a stand in front of the door when Roman saw Drake was stood in front of the door he glared at him and continued pacing

"What happened" Eric wondered as he looked at Drake who was still staring at Roman, Drake looked towards Eric who was sitting on a table with Julia stood in front of him

"All I know is. I walked in and Roman was going for one of Grayson's friends" Drake told him, as he put his arms around Taylor who came and stood next to him

"He disrespected Emery" Roman yelled as he spun around, everyone jumped at how loud his voice was Emery stared at him in shock

"Dude you will get people who will" Drake told him as he let go off Taylor and walked towards Roman "You get people who ant open to the union, Roman you will get people who don't want this to work. But you need to think if you start fighting, you will ruin the program and you will never see your child again" Drake told him trying to make him realise what he could lose

"You think I don't know that" Roman yelled, as he turned to him Drake shook his head and leaned back on the door Emery walked towards him and took his hand

"I'm not bothered about them people Roman. All I care about is you and our baby so I need you two not be bothered with me" Emery told him as she stroked his face,

when Emery ran a hand down Roman's face she felt him, calm very quickly she let out a breath thankful he had calmed down, Emery looked at Sophia who was watching Roman she could tell she wanted to come over and talk to him.

Emery knew they wouldn't do it through unless someone, helped them Emery looked at Drake who knew what she was wanting to do, he nodded to her and tapped on everyone else's shoulders an Emery followed them out an left, Roman and Sophia alone

Roman was looking out of the window, in the empty room Sophia sighed as she looked around realising they had left them alone with him to sort out their differences, Roman looked away from the window and around the room and realised they were alone he let out a breath when he saw Sophia sitting, on edge of the table.

"looks like they left us alone" Roman muttered as he ran a hand through his hair, Sophia looked up at him and cracked a smile

"Looks like it" Sophia muttered back as she got herself more comfortable on the table "Why didn't you tell me Roman I thought we were best friends we use to tell each other everything" Sophia whispered with tears in her eyes

"I wanted to tell you. But mom thought you would be better not knowing, so I didn't tell you I swear I have never lied to you Sophia your my baby sister I love you more then you know can you ever forgive me" Roman wondered as he knelt in front of her

"Of course I can your my big brother" Sophia whispered as she put her arms around him and started cuddling him tightly "But don't keep anything from me again"

"Swear" Roman whispered back before pulling away and kissing her forehead, He then stood up and helped Sophia down of the table then opened the door to see the rest of there friends stood there watching them "What. We are okay" Roman told them as he walked towards Emery who was very nervous "What you did was sneaky but thanks" He whispered into her ear as he threw his arms around her

"Your welcome I'd do anything for you" Emery whispered back as she leaned up and started kissing him, Romans hand slipped to her stomach and stroked it sweetly


	42. Chapter 42

**So guys how did you all like this weeks star-crossed I loved it except Roman getting stabbed felt awful seeing it. cant believe its last episode next week hope there is a second season**

**Sorry guys if spelling and grammar are bad really hate I cant do most of the easiest things think I might need to find a beta, like most of you suggested you don't know where I could find one do you ?. Am quite new at this **

**keep reviewing love all the feed back 3 **

Chapter 42.

Roman was on his way back to his pod after visiting Emery, on the way there he saw his uncle Castor looking around as if trying to locate someone Roman decided at that moment to stay in the spot he was stood, in his uncle couldn't see him but he had a very good eye on him and even hear him

Roman had just got comfortable leaning against the wall when he saw Teri start walking towards Castor, Roman looked around wondering if she was going to someone else but she wasn't she went and stood in front of Castor

"So how's the doting uncle. Still playing the part" Teri wondered as she folded her arms, Castor looked around and then back at Teri

"Now you know I can't give anything away but you know me" Castor laughed and then put his arms out "Now come here and give me a kiss" Castor said as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him

Roman was staring at them in shock, not only has he found out Castor was pretending to be the family man Roman really felt sick because he's been looking at, Castor as a father figure since his dad died.

He also found out his role playing uncle is screwing his ex girlfriend, Roman shook his head as he looked back to see them now kissing Teri had her arms around his neck and her legs were around Castor

Roman saw the opening to run to his pod, he ran to the next wall then looked back at the kissing couple, an saw that they were still busy and hadn't heard him move so he carried on running towards his pod as he got near his pod, Roman looked at Drake's pod and ran over and banged on it

"Okay. Okay I'm coming" Drake yelled as he pulled open his pod door, he was about to start yelling at who ever was at his door for all the banging, that could have woke his mother who was sleeping, but the minute he saw Roman that went out the door he opened it for him and let him in "Roman man what's wrong looks like you seen a ghost"

"I feel like I have man. I coming home, after coming from seeing Emery, and on the way I saw Castor" Roman said breathless Drake was looking at Roman with a shrug "He was kissing Teri" Roman whispered making Drake stare at him in shock "She asked him, when she got there if he is still playing the uncle role he's been playing me Drake I feel like an idiot" Roman yelled as he stood up, Drake stared at him even more

"Dude calm down. Better yet quite down my mom is sleeping" Drake tried to get Roman to shut up, a cough came front the door way the teens turned to see Drake mum stood there looking not to pleased "Thanks man" Drake muttered to Roman who looked sheepish

"Did I hear you say Castor" Soroya wondered as she crossed her arms and looked at the two "Come on I'm waiting what does that traitor's name get mentioned in my home"

"He was kissing Teri" Roman told her as he looked away "He has been helping me a lot with everything happening with the baby, and the integration. I was starting to trust him ever since dad died he's the only male that has been in my life" Roman said as he put his head in his hands

"Nox is dead" Soroya asked "What am I going to do who do I tell" Soroya asked as she now looked out the door then back at the teens who looked confused "Castor was the one who crashed the plane"

Drake and Roman looked at each other and jumped up Roman stood in front of her "What do you mean Soroya"

"Its all in the mearzone" Soroya told him as she ran to get the atrians flight recorder, Soroya come back with it and passed it to Roman who now looked scared, Roman plugged into it and saw Castor shoot the pilot when he saw he looked at Soroya who nodded "Its why Castor sent me to the crate because he knew I knew he crashed it. We are they only ones and Castor who know" Soroya muttered as he held on to Drake looking scared

"Keep this a secret for now" Roman told them as he looked outside to make sure no one heard " We will let the dust settle with me and Emery for now. Then we will take this to the Vwasak then he will be took to the grates" Roman told them as he opened the door and walked towards his pod


	43. Chapter 43

**How did you all like the final, I loved it feel like crap though knowing there isn't doing to be a season two :(. your all wondering if I'm finishing this story and the answer is yes I am finishing it :) I love how its turning out and I still have more ideas what's to come sorry haven't updated in a few had, a few busy time with work. please keep sending reviews and reading thanks.**

**Chapter 43.**

Emery woke up with a start, she rolled over to look at the clock that said _5:00am _Emery took a look around her room to see what had woken her up but she couldn't find anything Emery sat up when she felt a movement.

Emery looked down and saw she had a little baby bump Emery ran her hand over it, just as she ran a hand over where her child lay, she felt another movement it made her jump a little and let out a squeak but then she giggled

Emery kept running her hand over it she couldn't believe she was that far along now that she could feel, her little nugget move there was a knock at her door an saw a very tired Taylor standing at the door

"What are you doing" Taylor asked as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the other side of her bed and got inside

"I felt the baby move" Emery told her as she snuggled into her pillow and looked at Taylor who was staring at her stomach

"Really. That's great what did it feel like, I cant believe there's a baby in there" Taylor said as she touched Emery stomach

"It felt, great felt weird knowing there is someone in there and its up to me, to protect them. It shocked me at first because I have never felt anything like that, then it tickled and that's all it has done since" Emery muttered to her in the dark trying to be quite hoping she didn't wake her parents

"So that's what I heard. I was sleeping and I heard something weird and got scared and came and checked on you two make sure you were okay. Now you are ill go back to bed, as we have a big day tomorrow" Taylor muttered back as she was about to get up and go back to her room, but Emery shook her head

"Just sleep here your here anyway" Emery said as she made room for her, Taylor smiled at her and nodded and got back into the bed and fell fast asleep with Emery following after her

Its a big day tomorrow because Emery was going for an ultrasound to see how her baby is doing, Roman and Taylor were going with her because they both want to see the baby it made Emery smile when she thinks about how Taylor had been, she had been like the sister she never had and Emery loves it

The next day, Emery was picking out what she was wearing Taylor was already dressed and ready to go Emery though couldn't choose as none of her jeans fit her and none of her chilling tops, every time she tried on one that didn't fit a couple of tears ran down her face

Taylor stood, up and walked towards the wardrobe and took out a brown dress and brown flats an a pair of tights and passed them to Emery, she smiled at Taylor and leaned over and hugged her

"Thanks this means a lot" Emery whispered as she got changed the dress was a little tight, but fitted good and made her stomach noticeable Emery smiled at herself, in the mirror

Taylor took her hand and lead her down the stairs to see Drake and Roman sitting, at the kitchen table eating with her parents at the table, a huge smile rose onto Emery face when she saw Roman and she ran down the rest of the stairs.

Emery jumped into Roman's lap making him jump and put his arms around her an onto her stomach, Roman looked down at Emery's stomach to see a very visible baby bump he smiled very brightly then looked up at Emery who was picking at the pancake on his plate and, then settled for the three strawberry's

"You look beautiful" Roman whispered into her ear making her blush "And our little one is growing very nicely" he again whispered while stroking her stomach making it flutter

Emery took her hand and walked towards the door with Taylor and Drake following after, Drake had decided he wanted to see his new nephew but, he isn't allowed in the room so he waited outside

Roman helped Emery onto the table, while Taylor leaned against the wall and they waited for the doctor who came in two mins later Dr Trees was very in the know, with human and atrian pregnancy since she was the one who delivered Gloria's baby

"Hello Emery, Roman" Dr Trees said as she walked towards the ultrasound machine, while nodding at Taylor "How about we see this baby" she asked them as she turned it on

Roman nodded and kissed Emery's head who was looking nervous Dr Tree, put some blue gel on Emery's stomach and moved the, ultrasound machine around to try and find the heart when Dr Tree finally found the heart it was beating very fast and the sound filled the room

"well you two we have a big surprise. See that" Dr Tree, pointed Emery looked at it with a huge watery smile tears were rolling down her face "Its Twins" Dr Tree muttered

"Twins" Roman watery whispered, as he kissed Emery's head they were both crying even Taylor was crying as she stared at the screen

Dr Tree printed off, a couple of pictures of the twins Emery washed of the gel while Roman grabbed the pictures then walked out of the room, to where Drake was waiting

"Its twins" Roman said, to Drake who was smiling very brightly and holding out a hand for the picture

"Twins. Well you don't do it half ass do you" Drake muttered as he cuddled them both


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry people this will have to be the final chapter I have no more passion for this story**

**My, heart isn't in it any more hope the ending Is okay**

**thanks for all the support **

**Ending**

Emery was waiting outside the sector waiting to be buzzed in, she looked down at her stomach and smiled hugely as she stroked her 8 month belly, she can't believe how much her live has changed.

She was now, always welcome in the sector and has made some new friends in there it would be even better if she could just move in there with the love off her life, Roman but still with all the anger in the world they still wouldn't let her live in the sector

Gloria was still trying to make a community, everyone had found out that Gloria and the Atrian programme was making houses, Lets just say the red hawks were not happy about it at all a couple of the house got blew up

We all found out it was Grayson who put the bomb in there he was arrested and put in prison serves him right to be fair, Teri had thought she could win Roman back and tried to kiss him and when she got knocked back she took a gun to him

Then got arrested for it and put in the crates with her mother, who we also found out was trying to kill all the humans on earth with a bomb Emery shook her head, as she through of all the bad things happening in the last 7 months,

A smile rose upon Emery's face, when she through about Taylor and Drake who had figured out they were expecting a little baby girl, Taylor was in her 6th month of the pregnancy an Drake was very protective of her

Now Julia and Eric they were engaged to be married, and so are Sophia and Lucas except they were marrying today it is why Emery was walking towards Roman's pod Emery, was Sophia's maid of honour

When she reached the pod she give a quick, knock on the door and it was yanked open before she could knock again "Your late" Sophia yelled as she pulled her into the room

"I don't walk as fast any more Sophia" Emery muttered, as she started walking for a seat but Sophia shook her head

"Nope none of that. I need help with my hair" Sophia muttered as Taylor came out of the bathroom Emery smiled at her and stood up and give her a quick hug

"You okay" Taylor asked as she hugged her back, Emery nodded and went for the fridge and got out a can of pop just as Roman and Drake walked into the pod looking smart and so yummy

"Wow you both look great" Emery told them as she started straightening out, his tie and then she leaned up and kissed him "Love you" She whispered as she pulled away

"Love you two. Now go get dressed" Roman whispered back as he stroked her head and her stomach where there child lie

Emery nodded and walked, towards the bedroom where Taylor was sorting out Sophia's hair Taylor was all dressed in the bridesmaids dress and so was Julia who Emery had just noticed was there, the bridesmaid dresses where baby blue and they were beautiful, Emery's dress was baby blue but had a white belt.

Emery had just finished, doing her hair when Sophia walked out of the bathroom all dressed up and she looked beautiful tears came to all their eyes, "You look beautiful" Maia told her daughter as she cuddled her and lead her towards the living room where everyone was waiting except, Lucas who was waiting at the alter and the males smiled at Sophia

Roman had tears following Emery walked to him and cuddled him, Sophia smiled at Emery an nodded "Lets get me married" Everyone started laughing and lead her towards the, alter where her prince was waiting

"I do" Lucas and Sophia said as the beautiful ceremony ended, Emery had tears rolling down, her face and so did Roman it wasn't two mins later she started to feel water and pains

"Roman my water broke" Emery whispered in shock and pain, Roman turned towrds her and then picked her up and started quickly walking towards his pod with his family running after him wondering what is going on, "It hurts" Emery yelled

Maia realised what was happening and got towels and blankets and lead them towards her room "Get her on the bed. No one except Roman in this room" Maia yelled as she shut her bedroom door "Lets get this baby born" just as soon as saying that Emery started pushing "Keep pushing its nearly over"

Roman pushed the dress up so his mother could see the process, a huge smile rose onto his mothers face "Its nearly done Roman get a towel" Maia told her son who was already shading tears, Emery kept yelling at screaming, it was breaking Roman's heart to see this happen to her

A little cry could be heard through the pod, Taylor and Drake were holding each other knowing it will be them in a couple of months, Lucas and Sophia, Julia and Eric were so happy they an Auntie and Uncle, Maia was so happy she was a grandmother but Emery and Roman were over the moon they were parents

"Its a little boy" Maia told them as she passed them, there new little boy he had the same birthmarks as Roman he had black hair like his dad, he was a copy of his dad only with Emery's chin and nose

"He is so beautiful" Emery whispered as Roman leaned down and kissed her and then he leaned down and kissed his new son, Maia opened the door once Emery was decient all of there family and friends entered the room, to look at there new nephew "We would like you two meet Finley Nox" Emery told them quitely as she looked up at Everyone

Sophia and Maia were cuddling and holding eachother, tighly Roman took the baby from Emery and walked up towards, his mother and sister and cuddled them to him as he then looked around his family knowing a new life was starting, from this very moment


End file.
